Fifty Blue Shades of Harry
by hpluv3r
Summary: Harry and Draco have a hard time adapting after the war. SLASH, BDSM, and bottom!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

One would never agree to say that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were friends.

Not even close.

In fact, to most, they were as different as can be. And they were.

So why did they find themselves living together as roommates?

The war was hard on everyone. Particularly for these two boys.

One could say it was quite a wake up call.

Harry was forced to come to terms with the fact that, for his entire life, he had been raised to fight and die with Voldemort. Dumbledore had been planning everything the entire time. Harry didn't particularly blame him, he knows it was the only way to win. But his heart was in tatters over Severus Snape. All this time, the man had been doing the most dangerous job of all, and Harry had made his life a living hell. He would never be able to make it up to him. The bitter remnants of Harry Potter were lost. Who was the man behind the scar?

Draco was in a similar predicament. His entire life, he had been raised to be above everyone else. To climb the backs of others to reach the very top. His parents demanded nothing but excellence. When he was younger, Harry Potter was the bane of his existence, the entity that prevented him from earning his parents approval. Now, 10 years later, Draco sees that Potter had saved him from a life of servitude. Draco Malfoy no longer bends to anyone's wishes, nor would he care to climb the backs of others. He appreciates the value of hard work. Severus Snape had been a hard working man.

The Malfoy estate had long been burned to the ground, and he could only imagine where his parents ran off too. He worked as a potion maker from his apartment in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, he was not making enough to pay for it. It was either live on the street or find a roommate. He grudgingly decided to put up fliers.

Several weeks later, Draco was still looking, and time was running out. Every person that he'd met was either dirty, loud, or just plain stupid. Unhappy, he re-considers Jonathan Sustan. The bloke was as dumb as a shoelace, but Malfoy was fairly certain he could scare the guy into keeping to himself.

A knock on the door causes Malfoy to stir. A small amount of hope courses through him as he moves to open the door. Stunned, he stares into the green eyes of one Harry Potter.

Quickly, Harry begins to speak, knowing that Malfoy was likely to shut the door in his face if he didn't hurry.

"Hey Malfoy, I know I'm the last person you expect to see here, but hear me out." Draco continues to stare for a second before opening the door wider to allow Harry in.

Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised, as he enters the dimly lit room. The place was quite cozy.

Clearing his throat, Malfoy speaks. "Have a seat." he gestures to Harry.

They sit across from each other in contemplation. Draco had grown his hair out, so he looks more like his father. But his face was softer and his frame more humbled.

"Why, pray tell, did you think coming here was a good idea, Potter?"

Harry was ready with an answer "Well, we've both been through a lot since school. I've seen the way you live, you just want to be left alone. That's what I want too."

Draco considers this. The man had a point. Of course Potter just wants his privacy. Harry was certainly his best option.

Not that he would admit to that.

"You make a good point, Potter. But you are still you." Draco says scathingly. "I can barely stand the site of you." he adds.

Harry stares down at his hands. "I'll stay out of your hair, and I won't have anyone over. We can even set up some kind of schedule so we can avoid each other. Your rules."

Something about that last part was quite pleasing to Draco. "Oh, and if I tell you to cook for me and bark like a dog?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "I assumed you'd be too busy wanting nothing to do with me."

Surprisingly satisfied with this answer, Draco speaks.

"When can you move in?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry Returns, the large bedroom had been divided into 2 smaller rooms. He was given the one on the right.

It didn't take long for him to unpack. He made his bed and lay down to stare at the ceiling. Harry had been living at the Potter Cottage, and he needed a change. He knew approaching Draco Malfoy would be risky, but he genuinely felt that he and Malfoy could make good roommates.

Looking at his watch, he realized it was just about lunch time. He went out in search of the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find, as the apartment was pretty small. It had a living room, kitchen, and now 2 bedrooms. Perfectly small. He took a few minutes to locate all the utensils before turning on the stove to prepare some chicken, steamed vegetables, and rice.

Harry does not realize that Draco is in the room until he turns around to put the food on the table. Harry returns his stare evenly as he puts the food down.

"Shall I eat in my room?" Harry asks, uncaring.

"No Potter, you can eat at the table. We're not barbarians." Draco responds, disgusted by the question.

Harry shrugs and sits down to prepare his plate. "There's plenty of food for the two of us." he says. If he cared to look up at Draco, he would have seen the look of surprise.

"Potter I didn't actually expect you to do the cooking." says Draco.

"I don't mind making more of whatever it is I'm making." He shrugs again.

"Well, if you insist. I don't use the kitchen much myself anyways. Take it." Draco responds.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Malfoy decided to take a seat next to Potter.

"So, what about the other half of my demand Potter? Are you going to bark?" Malfoy smirks before continuing,

"You said it yourself, we're not kids anymore. I don't care to avoid being in the same room as you. I was being an arse when I said all those things the other day."

Harry was stunned. This was not the Draco Malfoy he knew. This worked out better than he had expected.

"Good. No need to change the way you live. Are there any other ground rules we should set?" Harry asks.

Again, Draco was staring at him. "Um, are you all right?" he asks the blond haired man.

Draco responds by asking, "What did you hope to achieve by coming here?".

"I already told you, I just want some peace and quiet. I figured it would be easier with someone who doesn't really like me."

Draco contemplates this. "Why not live alone? You have the money."

Harry's face reddens for some reason. "I have been for a bit, but it.. hasn't been good for me."

"Hmm.." Draco contemplates, but doesn't say anything, filling his own plate.

The eat for several minutes before Draco speaks again.

"What does your day look like?" he asks.

"Well, I had to leave my job at Godric's Hollow, so I'll be looking." Harry responds.

"All right well, I work from home making potions. I will usually be in my room."

Harry nods, and they eat the rest of their meals in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sits on the couch and contemplates the past few days. Malfoy has been surprisingly civil. He worked on his potions and made scathing remarks in a way that reminded Harry of Snape. He felt the familiar pang in his chest. Guilt.

At lunch, he looks to Draco.

"Were you and Snape close?" he asks suddenly.

Draco startles for a second, and then responds with a sneer.

"What do you care Potter?" he says bitterly. They were definitely close.

"I was just wondering." Harry responds carelessly.

"Well he was my godfather so you could say so."

After a moment, Harry asks another question,

"How long did you know about his true alliances?"

"I've always suspected I think. He was different when he was alone with me, like I was seeing someone no one else could."

Harry was only further saddened by this.

"I'm sorry" he says honestly to the blonde.

Draco shrugs. "A lot of people have gone and left, Potter."

Harry responds, "He worked harder than anyone I know."

"I know." Draco responds regrettably.

After several moments it is Draco that asks a question.

"What happened between you and your friends?" he asks curiously.

Harry is noticeably uncomfortable as he figures out how to respond.

"Well, I can't look the Weasley's in the eye after everything that's happened. Ron and Hermione have been doing their own thing, though it's not like I've really tried to see them, to be honest.. How about you?" he asks Draco.

"Honestly, I don't have.. friends. There are people I tolerate and people I work with... and people I fuck." he pauses, looking coolly at Harry, before continuing.

"Some of whom you may see from time to time."

Harry shrugs. He doesn't care. There was actually someone he would go see sometimes, not that he'd let Malfoy know that.

Draco was surprised by the lack of reaction on the other man's face. It made him curious. What would he need to say to rile the bastard up?

"What? Is the famous Harry Potter having problems with the ladies?" he asks.

After a moment, Harry responds, "What do you care, Malfoy?" staring at Draco with that same empty stare.

"I asked you a question. I would just like an answer." Draco responds, returning said stare expectantly.

This, again, took Harry by surprise. When had Malfoy become so dark and captivating?

"I do sort of have someone. But it's nothing serious.. he won't be coming over or anything." Harry spills.

Malfoy smirks.. 'he?' "You're into blokes now Potter?" This makes him giddy.

Harry shrugs once again, and Draco gets up suddenly.

Just as suddenly, he is on the other side of the table, facing Harry and sitting down heavily atop the dark haired boy, straddling him.

Harry's breath catches in his throat as the blonde's face inches towards his.

"That really is an awful habit Harry. Shrugging is rude and nasty. Let me teach you." Draco very deliberately thrusts against Harry as he says that last part, grinding his hips into Harry's and pushing down on the offending shoulders.

Harry's face flushes with arousal as he asks Draco to stop.

"Please stop this Draco," he says nervously. "I don't want.."

"What don't you want Potter? And don't say me because I can feel that you do." he thrusts again.

It was decided. He would fuck Harry Potter silly. There was something about the guy.

"I didn't even know you were gay Malfoy. This is news to me."

"I'm not" Malfoy smirks as he responds.

"Then what is this?" Harry says, a bit more heated. Was Malfoy fucking with him? Did he think this was funny?

This is exactly the reaction Draco was looking for, and his smile widens.

"Just some fun among roommates Harry. I bet you're exquisite" Draco says closer to his ear as he grinds further into the dark haired boy's lap.

"Sod off Malfoy" Harry responds, aroused but unwilling.

What had he got himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was completely thrown over what had just happened. He sat down at the desk in his room, mind reeling, and still _very_ aroused. He was glad Malfoy eventually let him get away, he needed time to think.

Would he be able to live with someone who wants to fuck the shit out of him? Because that's definitely what Malfoy would do, if his body language was anything to go by. Harry reddens as he thinks about it. He reddens further as he acknowledges how much it turned him on. But that was all the more reason to run away now.

It's not that Harry felt any obligation to Charlie. Charlie sleeps with a lot of people in a way not unlike Malfoy's. But Harry lives with Malfoy. Suddenly Harry feels his defenses building. Was he going to need to watch his back all the time? The thought of this puts Harry on edge. Perhaps he should have stayed in Godric's Hollow.

Suddenly there is a knock on his door, and Harry stiffens. He moves to open it, hyper aware of the wand in his pocket in case Malfoy decided to try something.

On the other side, Malfoy was leaning casually on the side of the door. He looks Harry up and down and feels entirely too pleased by what he sees. The dark haired man was stiff and defensive, protecting himself as he probably should be. He just revealed to Draco how badly he needed a good fuck. Draco felt determined to oblige.

He just needed Harry to relax for now, and he says as much.

"Relax Potter, I wont compromise your honor. I just wanted to let you know that I want to fuck you. But I wont, until you ask me too." he winks at the dark haired boy.

Harry is stunned. The nerve of that guy. Malfoy knew just how to push his buttons. More than anything, Harry is upset with himself for feeling disappointment. He tries to play it off as though he doesn't care either way, but Draco could see the gears turning behind those green eyes.

"No need to look so alarmed Harry. I'd make it good for you." he stares at Harry hungrily as he walks up to him, lightly brushing his hand around the other man's waste.

"If you ever need _anything_ , I'm right next door." he says before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Harry was grateful that Malfoy hadn't called him out on his arousal this time. He felt like such a slut. How was Malfoy doing this to him?

After shamefully taking care of his raging hormones, Harry was determined to stay in his room for the remainder of the day.

Apparently, Draco had other plans.

Around 7pm, Draco knocked again, this time opening the door without waiting for a response.

"Dinner, Potter" he says.

"Not hungry, thanks." Harry responds.

"You need to eat." Draco insists.

"Trying to fatten me up too Malfoy?" Harry asks dryly.

"None of that Potter, come eat with me. Please?"

Harry is stunned. He wasn't aware that Draco knew the definition of the word please, and he had made dinner. Harry couldn't say no.

Harry sluggishly gets up and out to the table in the kitchen. He had to admit the food smelled wonderful.

In front of him was maple glazed salmon over a bed of wild rice. Suddenly he was quite hungry, preparing his plate and sitting down.

Malfoy, satisfied with himself, does the same and sits next to him. They eat in silence for a couple minutes before Malfoy uses the opportunity to ask a few more questions.

"Potter, I'm dying to know. Who is this man that's lucky enough to have you? Do I know him?"

"Er, you might. It's really none of your business and I don't really feel like sharing at the moment."

"But Harry, we're roommates now. I must know." Harry shakes his head in refusal. He wasn't going to budge. He didn't want Malfoy meddling in what he had with Charlie.

"Well fine then. You're no fun. Also, would you prefer I let you know when I'm having someone over? Or does it not matter?"

"I think I'd rather know." Harry responds.

"Sure thing. Well, you've put me in quite a mood, so Thomas Warhof is coming over in about an hour."

After a moment, Harry blushes. Thomas was just about his height and build. Surely that's not what Malfoy meant.

He nods, getting up from the table and cleaning his dishes. As he walks back into his room he hears Malfoy say

"Feel free to join in!"

Harry shuts the door and curls into a ball of hormones.

He decides to write a letter to Charlie, wondering when the older redhead would get the chance to meet with him.

Just an hour later, Harry hears the front door open and shut. Malfoy's guest had arrived. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moves to peak through the crease in the door.

He couldn't see much, only their silhouettes really. But from what he could see, it looked like Draco had Thomas pinned against the wall. They were kissing. It also looks like Malfoy was stripping him, clothing being tossed left and right.

They move into clearer view and Harry hears Draco say "Bend over the couch." Merlin, Draco was going to fuck him right there! And Harry couldn't look away.

Whatever Malfoy was saying and doing, Thomas looked to be in absolute heaven. There were moments where he seemed to struggle with taking Malfoy's cock, but never once asked him to stop. Harry was incredibly aroused and considering pulling himself out of his pants when Malfoy's head turned in the direction of Harry's door. Logically Harry knew Malfoy couldn't see him through the crack, but it sure as hell felt like the blonde was staring right at him.

At the same time, Draco visibly thrusts deeper into Thomas, eliciting a gasp from the latter, and Harry lets out a small moan.

Then, Draco speeds up near viciously as he covers and squeezes the small boy beneath him. Thomas's orgasm is very intense and drawn out. Draco's is just as intense, but more controlled. Malfoy knew what he was doing.

Harry strains his ears to try and hear what Draco was whispering to the other boy, but unfortunately he couldn't hear a thing.

He sees them shuffle about a bit and right themselves. He hears Thomas mumble a quiet "thank you".

Malfoy never seized to surprise Harry. He could only imagine what Malfoy was whispering so intimately to the other man.

Suddenly, an owl flies though the open window.

It appears that Charlie would be able to make time for him tomorrow.

Thank Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco smirks at the thought of everything that had transpired.

He knew Harry was watching him fuck Warhof, he could feel it. The thought had been so hot that he could barely fight back his orgasm.

Why is Harry so against this? The chemistry is obviously there. He's not monogamous. Grinning darkly, Draco concludes that the dark haired boy was just terrified. Terrified of the things Draco would do to him and terrified about loving said things irrevocably.

Draco just needed him to lower his defences. Easier said than done, as Draco was also determined to show Harry what he was missing at any given opportunity.

Harry had left early in the morning. He didn't say where he was going, though Draco figured it was to see that beau of his. He most definitely needed some release from all of Draco's taunting. heh

Draco genuinely had no idea who the man could be. Draco was clearly a better fuck, if Harry's reactions to him were anything to go by.

Perhaps Harry felt more attached to this man than he realizes. Draco would never admit that he was jealous of the guy, but Harry Potter had turned into a sexy, magnificent, submissive little thing. The man has so much power with no desire to wheel it. He needs a man who can satisfy his needs. Draco would mold his pet into the powerful man that he is, while also molding him into Draco's own, personal, plaything.

He was hard just thinking about it.

It doesn't help at all when Harry walks into the room looking thoroughly snogged. His lips were swollen and there was a slight limp in his gait. Draco swallowed down the rage and desire as Harry wordlessly made his way to his room and closed the door.

Draco would not give Harry any control by reacting. Instead, he sends a Patronus to Warhof, telling him to make himself available tonight.

From behind his bedroom door, Harry Potter was grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry did not expect his meeting with Charlie to go the way that it did. He wanted to know what was so urgent that Harry needed to see him. Harry had never sounded so..needy.. before. Harry told the truth, as he does, in a bland and honest way. What he did not expect was to unleash the dragon tamer.

Before Harry knew what was happening, a large hand was at his throat, pressing him back into the wall behind him. Charlie forced his chin up to look the redhead in the eyes. He was absolutely furious.

Charlie had never given any indication that Harry meant anything to him. But this...

"You are .fucking. MINE." Charlie was nearly growling, gripping Harry's jaw with bruising force. He continued,

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You didn't think I was gonna have a problem with some guy trying to take you away from me? and MALFOY of all fucking people?"

The hand on Harry's throat was beginning to get really uncomfortable. He just wanted Charlie to let go.

"I didn't know what to do. That's why I needed to talk to you." Harry spits out nervously.

Finally realizing the force of his grip, Charlie lets go of the dark haired boy, whose eyes immediately drop down to his feet.

After a moment, the same hand, much gentler this time, grips Harry's face once again. Charlie's eyes show regret as he observes the bruises already starting to form. But there was something else there. Hunger. And hunger wins as Charlie moves to unbutton his pants. Harry does the same, knowing that Charlie was about to fuck him raw. But from the way Harry's been feeling, that may be exactly what he needs.

Charlie indicates for Harry to get on his hands and knees right there on the floor. He prepares Harry swiftly and enters him all at once, thrusting quickly and thoroughly.

All that pent up sexual energy blasted to the forefront of Harry's mind. Yes, this is exactly what he needed.

At some point he begins to imagine that it's Draco fucking him and a moan escapes his lips, and then another one when Charlie smacks him in response.

Harry was so close already, trying his best to resist orgasm.

Then, Charlie has Harry put his arms around Charlie's neck, picking the smaller man up by his legs so that Harry has no choice but to sink all the way down onto Charlie's cock with every thrust.

Charlie picks up a punishing pace and Harry is lost in feeling, boner waning slightly as the intensity increases. He thinks back to how well Thomas was able to handle Malfoy. Harry wanted to be able to do that, but this was starting to burn.

"Charlie, please" Harry begged. When Charlie picks up the pace even more, the tears come.

Fortunately Charlie only does this for a few seconds before pushing deep into Harry and settling there, giving the other man some time to adjust and apply some more lube.

It wasn't long before Charlie became fidgety, itching to fuck the other man once again. Harry whimpers, so sensitive, the need to cum so urgent.

Charlie quickly works his way back up to his previous punishing pace, and Harry was screaming with every thrust by the time Charlie came inside of him. Harry appreciated the fluid to his inflamed insides. He found his own release moments after.

They lay in a heap for several minutes, regaining their breath. Harry is thinking about what Charlie had said earlier. Harry was his. When did Harry agree to be his? What kind of hypocrisy was that?

"Charlie, I never agreed to be yours." Harry says boldly.

Next thing Harry knew, an arm was picking him up at the waste, while another landed punishing blows to his already tender rear.

Charlie lies down on top of him, with his mouth next to Harry's ear.

"Now, Harry. You will go home to _Draco_ and show him what we did together today ok? Understood?"

Harry stares at the other man in shock. Charlie wanted him to present himself to Draco? That upset Harry quite a bit.

"Potter, are you listening?" Harry snaps out of it. "Yes sir" he responds, not wanting any more blows.

"You will tell him that you are mine, and then you will report back to me."

"Yes sir"

* * *

Harry decides to walk home from the Leaky Cauldron. He was dreading his arrival home. He did not want to show Draco what Charlie did. For now he would put on glamours. It wouldn't hide his limp but Harry was ok with that. He still wanted Draco to know that someone else had his way with Harry.

Harry was glad to make it into his room. Draco seemed pissed, which pleased Harry greatly. Serves him right.

It was so much easier for Harry to think now that his hormones were settled. Now he had to make a decision.

If he presents to Draco, the blonde would probably see it as a challenge. Worst case scenario- he takes it out on Harry's already bruised and battered body.

If he doesn't present to Draco, Charlie will know that Harry didn't say anything... because of course Malfoy's going to retaliate somehow. Worst case- Charlie takes it out on him, but that way he would likely get a few days to heal first.

Harry didn't think too hard about his decision and what it meant about him. He would present to Draco as he was told to.

He strips to survey the damage in the mirror. His jaw and throat were bruised, that was the worst of it. There were more bruises on his hips from where the red head was gripping him. He fucked up his knees from kneeling on the floor. He turns around. His arse was red but fading, but his hole felt swollen shut. No need to show Malfoy that. Overall, the damage wasn't too bad. He'd definitely received worse from Charley. This was clearly just a message for Malfoy.

Now came the hard part. Holding his breath, Harry peaks out into the living room. Draco was still reeling on the couch. Before he lost his nerve, he walked out the door, completely naked, and waited for Malfoy to look up at him.

When he did, Harry saw a number of emotions flicker through those gray eyes. Primarily, he saw anger. Harry's heart began to beat through his chest. This wasn't going to go well.

Draco gets up and walks up to him. Lightly tracing the finger shaped bruises on his neck. He speaks quietly.

"What's all this about then?" Draco asks the dark haired boy curiously.

Quickly, Harry gets the words out.

"Charley wants me to tell you that I'm his." he says, looking away.

Draco emits a growl in response, pondering what Harry just told him.

His fingers were still tracing over Harry's skin.

"Is that what you want, Harry?"

"No" he responds honestly.

"What do you want then?" Draco asks, moving closer.

Harry sighs. "As I've said, I really just want to be left alone." He is ashamed that his voice cracks as he says this.

Disappointed, Draco lets his hand fall to his side.

"Well, alright then. I will certainly leave you be." he raises his hands in surrender and continues,

"But... Charley as in.. Charley Weasley?"

Harry nods in confirmation.

"Do you like it rough Harry? Is that how you need it?" Draco continues to question the other boy curiously.

Harry shrugs in response, unsure of the answer.

Draco smacks his bruised arse. "Answer me, Potter" he says.

Harry speaks. "I don't know. It turns me on. I know I'm a freak." he says bitterly.

"No." Draco responds instantly, tracing his bruises once more.

"You're more precious than you realize." Draco tells him hungrily.

"If _Charley_ becomes too much for you to handle, just say the word baby."

Putting slight pressure on one of the bruises, he continues,

"I really would make it so, so good for you Harry." before he retreats to his room to ponder the situation.

Draco could not get the image of a bruised and naked Harry out of his head. Draco understood the other man better than he understood himself. What _Charley_ was doing to him wasn't going to raise him up, it was tearing him down. Harry deserved better and Draco could only hope the other man realized that before Draco made moves to rip _Charley_ to pieces.

* * *

A/N: So:  
Do we want to unquestionably hate Charley?

OR

Do we want to make Harry have to pick between the two of them?


	7. Chapter 7

Malfoy has been taunting Harry ruthlessly. It was the middle of the day and Malfoy was plowing Warhof in Malfoy's room next door. He currently had the boy propped up against the wall that separated Harry's room from his, so Harry could hear every moan, every breath, out of Warhof. He strained to listen for Malfoy's voice but could hear nothing. Still, he was extremely aroused. By Malfoy, but also by Warhof for taking it so well. Malfoy hasn't been going easy on him at all, but he still seems to enjoy it. Harry knows that Draco is doing this just to tease him, and it's working horribly well. Harry tugs himself as he listens to them, very jealous and confused about what was stopping him from going in there.

Pride, definitely. He still had some. Malfoy told Harry he would have to ask. He would probably make the dark haired boy beg for it, without forcing him to. Charlie had always forced him into submission. Harry wasn't sure he was ready to get on his knees of his own free will.

For now, Harry just hoped that Draco would give in and fuck him regardless. The way it's looking, however, Harry would be the one to give in first. Draco is enjoying every bit of what he's doing, and Harry is needy and alone.

Harry could tell that Warhof was close to orgasm, and he begins to move his hand faster over himself.

He orgasms shamefully as Malfoy audibly pounds the other man harder into the wall. Harry reddens as things grow silent. His head spins slightly. This didn't satisfy the itch, but it would have to do for now.

Several minutes later he hears Malfoy's room door open.

"Take your time, I just have to meet with a client. You can let yourself out." the door shuts, and Malfoy leaves the apartment.

Processing the situation, Harry decides that he really wanted to meet Thomas. He gets dressed and waits in the living room for the other boy to come out.

About 10 minutes later, a thin, dark haired man exits Draco's room. Is that really what Harry looked like? Strange. He knew it was true because it happened all the time at Hogwarts. People always confused them when they weren't wearing their school robes.

Harry stands up, a bit nervous, and looks into the eyes of the other man.

"Hello Harry" Thomas says, also nervous.

"Hello Thomas. I'm assuming Malfoy told you about me living here?", Harry spits out.

"Yes Harry, he talks quite a bit about you.." the other boy reddens.

"Thomas, could you have a seat, I just want to talk to you about some things." Harry says, avoiding the other boy's comment.

"Sure thing Harry" Thomas responds as they sit down on the couches across from each other.

Before Harry could speak, Thomas interrupts.

"Harry, Draco really wants to have you. That's the only reason he's fucking me. He's crazy about you, I've never seen him like this before."

Harry looks at the other boy in surprise.

"And you're ok with that?!" he asks.

The other boy nods "I know what I signed up for. The relationship is purely sexual."

"Oh, ok" Harry responds, more at ease. Kind of like what he had with Charley.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Harry asks.

The other boy looks down at this feet.

"For a long time Harry. But like I said, I knew what this was."

Harry suddenly felt really bad for the other boy. That sounded awful.

Harry never fell for Charlie like that, but he could see how it would suck if he did.

"I'm sorry. Why do you stick around? Isn't this harder?" Harry continues to question

"Er, I actually don't stick around. He did me the favor of breaking up with me when he realized I had feelings for him."

Wow. "So why did you come back?" Harry asks.

"Because Draco asked me to. He was completely transparent about it. He told me that you had moved in and you were driving him nuts, that he needed release and wanted me. It was a simple request, I accepted... and no, I don't regret it at all. He's never fucked me like that before. I'm just going to enjoy it until you decide you want it."

"What makes you so sure I'll want it?" Harry asks.

The other boy chuckles. "Draco is quite confident you will. I assumed that this is the reason you wanted to talk to me." he responds.

"Er, actually, I wanted to talk to you about yourself. You..um.. you handle yourself really well with him. How do you manage?" Harry asks.

"You want to talk about me? Really?" the other boy is pleasantly surprised. He glows at the compliment, continuing

"Thanks, I do don't I?" he smiles, daydreaming heatedly before continuing,

"I don't deserve that much credit, Draco is actually the one that trained me." he responds.

"He trained you?" Harry asks, intrigued.

"Yes, didn't Charlie train you?"

Surprised, Harry responds "Er, I suppose he did yeah. It was just different I think."

"Yes, different doms have different styles. Makes sense." says Thomas.

Harry continues. "Exactly how much do you know about my situation Thomas?" It seemed like a lot.

Thomas reddens. "Pretty much everything Harry." he says nervously, continuing,

"Like I said, I've never seen him like this. He's never wanted anyone like he wants you."

Now it's Harry's turn to redden.

"Harry, take my advice. I like you, I owe you for what you did for all of us. Draco could make your dreams come true. You should let him."

"You genuinely care for him don't you?" Harry asks the other boy.

"Yes, I do." he responds.

"Maybe we could threesome sometime." he winks at Harry as he says this, getting ready to leave.

He hesitates before continuing,

"Also... it really doesn't seem like Charlie is training you very well. If you're properly prepared, the pleasure often far outweighs the pain, don't forget that." he says before leaving.

Harry continues to sit and deliberate. With Charlie, the pleasure/pain was about 50/50, which was fine with him. More than fine, Harry enjoyed it. He didn't necessarily have a problem with that ratio. There was just something about Draco. Such a powerful, sexy demeanor. Harry wanted to obey him.

Harry wasn't sure he could wait another day.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had worked as an auror for some time, before realizing he was so done with all of that. Since then, he's had a number of small jobs. His last place of employment was in a wand shop in Godric's Hallow. He enjoyed it. In fact, he was just returning from Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask if the man needed some help around the place. He got more than he bargained for. Ollivander was in need of an apprentice, and said he would love to examine Harry for competency in a couple of days. He never considered becoming a wand maker, but the thought excited him.

Harry told Draco of the good news, and the blonde was genuinely happy for him.

"We should celebrate!" he says to Harry, grabbing a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses. Draco hands Harry a glass and they cheers. It was nice.

A couple of drinks in, Harry asks,

"Hey Draco, what did you mean when you said you weren't gay?"

Amused, Draco responds,

"I like sex, and I like to be in control. _Who_ I'm fucking need only be willing."

He looks the dark haired man in the eyes as he says this.

"Oh." Harry responds awkwardly, before continuing.

"You only want me so bad because I'm not willing."

Draco's eyes darken. "What makes you say that?" he asks seriously.

"You barely know anything about me. You just want to fuck me. You probably like that you ticked off Charley." he says, eyes closed and resting comfortably on the sofa.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Draco says genuinely.

Harry opens his eyes to look at the other man.

"You can't say it's not true." he says to the blonde.

"Do you really want to know what I think about you Harry?"

Harry nods.

"I think that you're tired of being treated differently. You hate that there is not a soul who doesn't know about you, that isn't thankful for you, when all you feel for yourself is shit. You're hurting, for one reason or another, and you need someone to punish you, to relieve you of control, and to keep your feet on the ground. And of course, need I mention, _pleasure_ you. Tell me I'm wrong Harry." he stares at the dark haired boy.

Harry is stunned into silence. He's never thought about it like that, but the way that sounded appealed to him very much. The word 'pleasure' sounded really damn nice coming out of the other man's mouth. Clearing his throat, Harry responds,

"You're not wrong..but.." he hesitates, trying to figure out the best way to respond.

"..but that's not what you came here for?" Draco finishes his sentence.

"Can you honestly say that Harry? Who better than me, to put the golden boy in his proper place?"

Harry's face reddens. Was that really a part of the reason he approached Draco? The blonde was messing with his head.

"Now, Harry, as much as I would love to finally have you, I will not have you using the excuse of being inebriated for your submission. Furthermore, I'm not sure I would be able to control myself should you give the slightest hint of inclination, so I am going to retire to my room for the night." Draco says, getting up.

The gears turn in Harry's head. This is his chance.

"Maybe you _should_ put me in my place Malfoy." he says tauntingly.

In front of him, Draco stiffens. Harry could not see the expression on his face, but Draco was quite irritated. The damn minx.

Draco responds darkly,

"While I most certainly _will_ put you in your place, Potter, tonight you may only dream of it." he says, still annoyed. The brat has no idea just how much he affected Draco. He walks into his room and doesn't look back.

Harry remains on the couch, disappointed and confused. He would have done anything Malfoy told him too at that moment.

He had yet to hear back from Charley. He had explained in his last letter that Draco said he would back off, but Harry knew this probably wouldn't be enough for Charley. Rightfully so, since Harry just tried to seduce the guy. The redhead definitely had his hands full in Romania to not be responding. Harry had never been afraid of Charley, but he also had never considered ending things with him. Would Charley respect it if Harry ended things? Or would he just take what he wants as he does?

Did Harry want to end things with Charley? Things had been going just fine until Draco came into the picture. Now Harry yearned for more. More of what, he wasn't sure. Approval, maybe? It was very hard to make Charley proud. Once, Harry had passed out rather than use his safe word. Charlie was very proud that day. He wouldn't have cared about Harry's apprenticeship.

All Harry knew for sure was that he wanted Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry was feeling wanton and mischievous. Draco wanted him just as much as he wanted Draco. He could give just as good as he got. He bravely walks up to the door of Draco's bedroom and knocks. He hears a low 'come in' from Draco and enters. The other man's room looked much like his own, except for the wall of potions ingredients and the simmering cauldron in the corner. He had a potion going.

"Er, hello." Harry says, his sudden confidence dissipating.

Draco turns to look at him briefly.

"Hello Harry, have a seat if you like." he says, distracted by the potion.

Disappointed to have come at such a bad time, Harry was unsure of what to do.

"Erm, I'll just come back later." he says.

Before he leaves, Draco says,

"Harry, it's fine if you'd like to sit. You're no bother. This will be finished in about 5 minutes."

Harry decides to take a seat at Draco's desk. It was covered with books and all sorts of work-related things. Harry never considered how often Draco was working in here.

"How often are you in here making potions?" Harry asks.

"It varies. Anywhere from a 30 minute pepper up potion to an entire month for Veritaserum."

"Do you get a lot of business?" Harry asks.

"More than enough. The Malfoy name is still fairly respected in the line of potions. I get a lot of requests, I just don't have the proper work space for certain potions."

Well now Harry knew what he could get Malfoy for Christmas.

"Oh, well that's good... what potion are you making?" Harry asks.

"Dreamless Sleep"

No sooner did Draco say the words, did Harry toss in the closest thing he could find, a coin.

Draco watched, stunned, as the potion went up in smoke.

He did not turn to look at Harry. After a moment, he only asked,

"Why?"

Harry, now regretting his impulse decision, responds awkwardly,

"I figured I owed you one for all those failing grades you gave me."

Seething silently, Draco finally says,

"Potter, I had a deadline. This was a pre-order..."

Harry regrets ever stepping foot into Malfoy's room. Why did he ever think this would be a good idea?

Draco had been nothing but decent, and he went and ruined the man's work. Harry bows his head in shame.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I will order some dreamless sleep for you and pay you for the lost ingredients. I don't know what came over me."

Draco was still staring at the ruined potion.

"Can you say something?" Harry asks needily.

"What would you like me to say Potter? I accept your offer, I just didn't expect this from you is all. I should have let you come back later." he shakes his head.

Harry, terribly ashamed, apologizes again and gets up to leave.

"Harry" Malfoy speaks.

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted me to punish you, you could have asked. No need to go ruining perfectly good potions." he rebuked.

Harry feels his face redden as he is hit with the wave of arousal that had pushed him to go in there.

"Are you going to punish me then?" Harry asks with bated breath.

"I will punish you when you ask me too Harry."

Is this it? Is Harry really going to ask Draco to punish him? To fuck him?

Of course not.

His body said yes, but the door said no.

An irate Charlie Weasley was over here blasting doors down.

Only to find Harry in Draco's bedroom.

All are stunned into silence. Charlie by the current predicament, and the other two by the sudden intrusion.

Charlie clears his throat and speaks,

"Harry, I would like a moment alone with _Malfoy_."

Harry, offended by this, responds,

"Oh yea, let me leave so you guys can talk about me. How about no." he crosses his arms and leans against the wall behind him. He wasn't going anywhere.

Charlie stares at him with rageful eyes before he is distracted by Draco.

"Well, get on with it. What do you want?" Draco asks the redhead.

Charlie turns towards Draco, quickly regaining his composure.

"Harry is mine. What makes you think I would let _you_ take him?" he asks Draco.

"Well, last I checked, Harry is not _yours_ or anyone else's." Draco responds easily.

Charlie poses to attack Malfoy and is in the process of moving when he is blasted into the wall behind him. By Harry.

"I never fucking agreed to be yours you prick. Get your head out of your arse and talk like a normal person." he shouts at the redhead, enraged.

Harry belonged to no one.

As for Malfoy, he couldn't have found a more inappropriate time to be aroused. But THAT was the Harry Potter he knew.

As for Charlie, he was a tough guy. He shook it off but you could tell it packed a punch.

As he stood up, there was something in his eyes that Harry had never seen before. Sadness.

He was sad that Harry had attacked him.

Charlie went there to defend what was his. Harry was his wasn't he? After everything they've done?

"May I please talk to Harry alone?" Charlie asks the pair.

Draco looks at Harry to respond, though one could tell he was restraining himself.

Harry says ok, and they look at Draco.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll just be waiting in the living room then. But fair warning, there is no door so speak quietly." he says on his way out to the couch. Whatever. Harry Potter could hold his own.

Inside, Charlie moves closer to Harry, who warily allows him too.

He also allows Charlie to touch his face, realizing that he may have overreacted.

"Harry. I'm sorry." Charlie says sadly.

"For?" Harry responds.

"For a lot of things, I think. I know I'm a rough guy. I can get carried away if you allow me too. And you do Harry. You let me vent all my shit, and I never did thank you for it, except for with more venting. I've been thinking a lot these past few days. I was trying to figure out how Malfoy, of all people, could steal you from me. I think I forgot that you still had things that you enjoy and prefer. So, I'm sorry Harry. For everything."

Harry would be lying if he said Charley's words didn't moved him. He has a lot to think about.

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm sorry for blasting you into the wall. Don't feel so bad. I wasn't unhappy with our relationship. It was simple."

"But now you're unhappy?" Charlie asks in response. So, because of Malfoy, Harry was now unhappy with their relationship.

"Well, yeah.. I've said it a couple of times. I never agreed to be yours... Draco is just the only other person I've considered, so he actually has very little to do with this." Harry responds.

"If you stay with me, things will get better." Charlie says, essentially ignoring everything Harry just said, too urgent in his own needs.

"Charlie, I don't necessarily want to stop being with you. But you need to let me do my thing." Harry insists.

Charlie looked down at the dark haired boy sadly. He was going to lose him.

"Alright Harry. I will."

He gives Harry a chaste kiss, something rare coming from Charlie, and departs without saying a word to Draco.

Guilt. More guilt. Harry had expected Charlie to get physical. But to emotionally open up to him, Harry knew that took a lot out of the guy. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't look at Draco as he went into his own room and shut the door.

On the couch, Draco sat thinking. Charlie's apology had been soppy in all the right ways. Harry did clearly feel something for him. Disappointed, Draco determines that he could no longer, in good conscience, taunt his pet over to him.

He had underestimated Charley.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was at a loss. He felt very guilty about throwing Charlie into the wall. He wanted to go make it up to him but Harry also didn't want Charley to take it the wrong way, he still wanted to fuck Draco. Harry realized he had two options: do what Draco wants, or do without him, so Harry would behave himself until he made that decision.

Interestingly enough, Draco also appeared to be behaving himself. Harry appreciated it, as Draco seemed to really affect his thinking. Instead, Harry focused on his upcoming wand making competency. It was tomorrow morning.

There were 41 types of wood and 16 wand cores. According to Ollivander's notes, there were 3 supreme core types: unicorn hair, for its faithfulness and consistency; dragon heartstring, for its power; and phoenix feather, for its large range of magic and finicky personality.

Most wands are between 9 and 15 inches long. Apparently, longer wands were attracted to those who were more unique, and shorter wands were attracted to people lacking something. Harry was content with his 11 inches.

The actual wand-making process interested Harry greatly. No two cores were exactly the same, and actually had their own preferences of wood; not solely based on wood type, but also thickness and rigidity.

It was the wand maker's job to assess the connection between a particular core and its complimentary wood. Either you felt it or you didn't. This made Harry nervous.

Once you've found an appropriate pair, you must soak both the wood and core in a vat of salt water. The water is usually boiled. Once the core has adhered to the wood, you may begin to carve. For the most part it's up to the wand maker to determine how long the early-wand should soak for. It could be anywhere from 30 seconds to a year or more. The wand maker also had to determine a proper length based on what the wood-core combination was. In the most successful of wand making cases, the wand will let you know when it is satisfied.

The process seemed so spiritual that it was hard for Harry to grasp just from reading about it. All he could do was wait for morning. Perhaps he would go bother Malfoy.

Harry peeks hopefully into the living room, pleased to see Draco sitting on the couch. However, he had company. A very pretty woman sat next to him. She had long black hair and deep hazel eyes. They both look up at him at the sound of Harry's door opening.

"Haha you weren't kidding." the strange woman said to Malfoy, referring to the fact that Draco was now living with Harry Potter.

Malfoy just raises his eyebrows at her as though to say 'duh'.

"Think maybe he'll join us?" she asks, moving to sit in Malfoy's lap.

Amused, Draco grabs her hips and presses her down against his cock.

"Dunno, what do u say Harry?" Draco asks with a smirk, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Er, no thanks. Gotta review for a competency tomorrow. Was just coming out to make some food. Do you guys want anything?"

"Oh, I have my dessert right here." Draco smirks at the little bouncing thing in his lap. He had always been fond of Sasha. She had quite a way of topping from the bottom. It was a nice twist. Every now and again she'd bring a few others to join the party. On occasion, he's had to fight some of these others over dominance. Draco hasn't lost yet. Heh.

But tonight it looks like it would be the two of them. He scoops her up, and smirks gleefully as he feels Harry's eyes on the back of his neck as he walks them to his room.

Harry was confused. Why did this girl bother him so?

* * *

A/N: Fun fact. I already wrote the first H/D scene. Not sure I have the balls to post it as it is haha.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Fairly intense punishment and SLASH! You've been warned.

* * *

The competency had been nothing like Harry expected. He sat down across from Ollivander, who took Harry's hands in his and closed his eyes. Harry, unsure of what to do, closed his eyes as well and tried to feel for whatever the other man was doing. Soon enough, he did. It felt as though his veins were pulsating towards a charge behind his sternum, and Ollivander let go of his hands.

Looking peculiarly at Harry, Ollivander says,

"As I expected, you have an immensely strong magical core." Harry waits for him to continue, assuming there was more.

"However" Here it comes.

"You are holding yourself back, your core is entangled. Harry, are you afraid of your magical capabilities?" Ollivander asks the dark haired boy.

"No.. not really..." Harry responds awkwardly. He hasn't been doing anything much with his magic as of late.

"Well, these barriers work like extra layers of skin. It will be hard to feel the calling of a wand's core if you are so distant from your own."

Harry tries not to allow the disappointment to show on his face.

"Harry, you are more than capable of creating magnificent wands. Perhaps some of the best this world has seen... But unless you free yourself of these uncertainties, that will not happen. I would be happy to train you my boy, but you must come back with a clear head. Whenever you're ready, you may stop by again, but not a moment before that ay?" he winks at the young man.

Harry thanks Ollivander and makes his way out of the store, disappointed and a bit upset. Ollivander confused him. Harry was capable of wand making but his soul was too fucked up? That wasn't going to change. Harry was going to have to look elsewhere for work.

Harry walks into his apartment and plops down on the couch, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists.

Ollivander didn't even let him try to find a matching pair. Harry had always known he was tainted after everything that's happened. This just confirmed it.

Harry is pulled out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. Draco's.

He turns his head to look at the blonde, eyes dull with defeat.

"Hello." He says to the blonde.

"Harry." he nods at the other boy. Draco does not bother to ask how it went. Harry's posture was utterly defeated. He reaches down for the dark haired boy's hands, rubbing his thumb along Harry's fingers as though asking the other boy to open them up, and he does. Harry grimaces as he takes a look at the damage his nails had caused to his palms.

"Trying is too much work." he says to Draco.

"All I want from you is what you have to give Harry." Draco dearly wanted to make the other man feel better.

When Harry doesn't respond, he continues.

"Let me take over for you baby. Don't think just feel."

Harry nods his head, eyes closed. Draco lifts his chin up for a kiss.

It was everything Harry dreamed of and more. His kiss was soft and firm and demanding and Harry absolutely melted. How did Draco affect him so?

Draco pushes a palm into Harry's chest and moves to straddle him. His hand then pushes up towards Harry's neck, and a wave of arousal spikes through Harry as his airway constricts slightly. Draco uses his leg to separate Harry's and presses up against him. Draco's other hand teases at Harry's nipples, nipping and pinching them in a way that went straight to his groin. Eventually Draco's hand moved lower to grab Harry's balls, kneading them lightly and then tugging at his length. Harry was already panting like a dog in heat. He needed Draco to use him.

Draco reaches out his hand to the other man, helping him up onto his feet and pulling him into Draco's bedroom. Once there, Draco turns to look at Harry.

"Kneel." Draco says to him expectantly.

Draco wanted him on his knees. This was it. Harry knew it was coming.

He obliged, one knee at a time, finding the experience unexpectedly arousing. He looks up into the eyes of a very feral, very needy Draco. Seeing Malfoy's desire for him made Harry soar. He did not expect submitting to be such a turn on.

Draco moves towards him and bends him over so that he's on all fours. Draco unbuttons and pulls down both his pants and underpants, baring Harry's arse for himself. Harry blushes deeply but does not move.

Then Draco slides Harry's shirt up towards his shoulders, only to rip it in half at the top.

Was Harry going to orgasm without a single touch?

Draco stood up to admire his handy work.

Here was Harry Potter, naked, hard, and on his knees. Just for Draco.

Draco could barely keep himself from claiming the other man undoubtedly and mercilessly, but Harry had enough experience with that. That would be for next time. He needed to test the man's limits anyways.

Draco would show the other man what he has been missing. Opening up a drawer, Draco first takes out a blindfold.

He stands in front of Harry, asking for his permission with his eyes.

Harry sees the blindfold in Draco's hands, closes his own eyes, and bends his head towards Draco so as to help him put it on.

 _This man is an absolute natural_ , Draco thinks heatedly as he blinds the dark haired man.

Draco immediately hears a spike in the other man's breath. Harry was aroused but nervous about his sudden limitation.

He brushes his hand through Harry's hair, and uses it to hold him in place as he places a chaste kiss on his lips. Harry would undoubtedly enjoy this.

"Now Harry, I know that you've been instructed to behave a certain way, but I am _Draco._ I have different tastes, and I expect you to cater to _mine_. You will learn as you go, but for now just be yourself. I request that you tell me of any thought that crosses through your mind, whether it be how much you want me to fuck you or how much you want it to stop.

Understood, pet?"

Harry's mind was reeling. He couldn't see anything, and it intensified his nerves. He had to tell Draco what he was thinking? He found that a bit odd. He preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. However, Draco did say it was a request. Even if it wasn't, this still made Harry feel better.

A sudden and stinging smack to his arse brings Harry back to attention. What was that? It felt like it should be a leathery paddle of some kind. Another smack stings Harry down to his toes and makes him realize Draco was waiting for a response.

"Yes sir" he says.

"You will call me Draco."

"Yes Draco."

Draco pushes down onto his shoulders until they touch the ground and his arse is raised high in the air. Then, he spreads Harry's legs once again so that he could clearly see the cock between them, fully erect and already leaking. With a wave of his wand, the equivalent of a magical cock ring latched on to the poor thing.

"Have you ever worn one of those Harry?"

"No sir. "

SMACK

"No, Draco" Draco reminds him.

"Sorry Draco" he responds, already aching and wanton to the point where he'd do anything.

Good.

"Do you like to be spanked Harry?"

Harry hesitates, and again receives a SMACK as a result.

Harry groans. That thing is really stingy. And it builds really fast. But his cock was so hard.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Harry groans again.

"Say it slut." Draco insists.

SMACK

"Yesyesyea I do I do but sometimes it's hard to take." Harry spits out in fear of the next smack. He wanted to rub so badly.

Draco, pleased with this answer, fulfills his wish, tenderly rubbing at the reddened flesh. It was personal, Harry liked it. The sudden contact reminded Harry about his weeping erection.

"Good pet. What else are you thinking?" he insists

Again, Harry hesitates.

SMACKSMACKSMACK

Draco was determined to beat the hesitation out of him.

The dark haired man lets out a moan and speaks "I want you to teach me how to handle it. I want you to punish me and use me."

"Ask me Harry."

"Draco... can you punish me?" As the words began to formulate, Harry had first felt shame and embarrassment, but then he felt something else. He couldn't describe it, but it felt good.

Draco growled in response, low and needy.

"I will indeed punish you."

Again, Harry first felt fear before being overcome by excitement. He needed it.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Remember I want you to be as open as you can be ok? Take a second to relax and process. I'm going to need to hear your reactions if you want me to enjoy this ok?"

"Yes Draco" Harry responds. He would try his very very best.

"What we do tonight is going to push your limits a bit. How do you feel about that?"

Harry takes a second to ponder the possibilities.

"Excited.. and.. nervous.." he responds honestly.

It was getting very hard for Draco to ignore his own erection. He had wanted this for so long. Harry wasn't the only one he was torturing.

"I want to fuck you so badly Harry." he says out loud, honestly. A prize for Harry's own honesty. He unzips and frees himself finally, and moves to press against Harry's hot arse, and they both groan at the contact. He is pleased when Harry pushes back onto him.

"I want that too.", Harry responds needily.

We will have plenty of time to do that. Tonight is special. You will enjoy it but it will be very trying."

"Ok" Harry responds, begging for any kind of touch. The suspense was killing him.

The sudden feeling of lips on his cock made Harry ravenous.

"Draco please I need to cum." Harry says needily.

"You only needed to ask pet."

Draco removes the ring and swallows Harry down his throat in one go. This is too much for Harry, and he orgasms heavily. As tempted as he was to roll over and lie down, he remained where he was, fully aware that Draco still had yet to cum. He wasn't done with Harry.

"Are you ok to keep going?" Draco asks him.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Harry responds.

"On a scale of 1-10, how sore is your arse right now?" SMACK Draco asks, throwing one in there as a reminder.

"I guess I would say about a 6 or a 7." Marvelous. That paddle packed about an 8 on average. Draco couldn't help but wonder how much of this was Harry and how much was Charlie's influence.

"Harry."

"Yes Draco?"

"If you want me to punish you surely you need to remind me what you are being punished for."

"I ruined your potion, Draco."

He received five stinging smacks that brought tears to his eyes.

"That you did. What else?"

What else?

"I'm too damaged to make a wand." Harry adds bitterly.

5 more smacks. Draco would ask about that later.

"What else Harry?"

"Uh, I slammed Charley into a wall."

When Draco hesitates, he continues,

"Please, Draco."

5 more smacks, and Harry whimpers with each one.

"DIG. DEEP." Draco yells at him.

"For everyone who's died because of me." Harry says, his voice cracking.

That was a big one. Draco would test his limit with this one.

By the 10th smack Harry was sobbing, though Draco couldn't be sure how much of it was from the emotional pain. Harry had a lot of that stuff.

"Talk to me Harry.", Draco says.

Harry tries to gather his thoughts, but can only manage a weak "don't stop."

It felt right. Fuck it.

Draco goes to scoop up the hurting man, easily carrying him over to the bed.

Draco goes and gets several things from inside the drawer, takes off his own pants, and sits down on the bed. He bends Harry across him so that he had a lap full of the punished flesh.

He covers his hands with oil and begins to knead. Soon enough the dark haired boy was hard again and squirming all over him.

SMACK

This time it was Draco's hand. It felt different. More personal, less stingy. And he started rubbing right after. Harry loved it.

"Alright, keep going then." Draco tells the dark haired boy

"I don't know what else to say I just don't want it to stop."

SMACK

"That's not enough for me Harry. Tell me why."

"Why? What do you mean why? Do you _realize_ how many people have died? Everyone that cares about me dies. My parents died for me. Then Sirius. Albus. Fred and Remus. "

Draco begins spanking him hard and consistently.

"These smacks.."

"are because"...

"YOU"

"are so FULL of yourself." The smacks get heavier. Harry's breath quickens as the tears start flowing again.

"You think they died for you..."

"As though they weren't trying to save the fucking world..."

"They died for ALL of us.."

"I should have done better." Harry interrupts, tears openly pouring out as he tolerated Draco's punishment. He continues stubbornly,

"No matter what you say, they're all gone. And I'm still here. I could have done better."

Survivor's guilt. Silly Harry, always carrying the weight of the world even when he no longer needed to.

As difficult as it was for Draco to keep going, he wanted to see when and if Harry would tell him to stop. He needed to know that Harry was capable of doing that.

Just at that moment, Harry speaks again,

"Draco, please..."

"Please what pet.."

"I.. I don't know."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but it feels good."

Hmm... Draco decided it was time to add some other party favors to the mix. He smirks as he lubes up a small vibrating plug and places it at Harry's entrance. Draco easily coerces the plug in all the way, and Harry moans again.

Wait till he turned it on.

Draco resumed spanking the dark haired boy hard and steadily.

Harry became preoccupied with trying to process the way the plug moved as Draco spanked him.

"I will NOT allow you.."

"to WASTE AWAY.."

"You will USE your strength."

"And when you feel guilty.."

"Come to me..."

"I will put you in your place Potter..." The force behind the smacks increase again and Harry squirms needily, utterly affected by Draco's words but also terribly sore. Harry softens slightly, debating whether or not he should say something.

He told Draco he would.

"Draco... it hurts."

Draco stops spanking. Harry's bum was a very deep red. Draco would be lying if said said he didn't have a massive urge to fuck it.

He picks up a lotion and applies it tenderly. This one was different, it felt cooling, and Harry groaned.

"Do you want it to stop Harry?" Draco asks the other man.

"I.. I don't know." Draco smacks him lightly, aware that Harry was just about at his limit.

"Figure it out and be honest with me.", he demands. He really hoped Harry could do it. How much damage could one man have?

"I.. I don't think I can enjoy it anymore." Harry admits.

"Very well done Harry."

Draco is very pleased and relieved by Harry's response. Honesty would take them very far.

Draco picks up the other man and places him on his lap, facing towards him. Harry groans painfully as his weight settles onto his sore cheeks.

Draco brings Harry's lips to his and kisses them tenderly, gently exploring the other boy's mouth with his tongue and tasting him. Harry whimpers needily into Draco's mouth, simply allowing the other man to have his wicked way.

Then, Harry feels the pressure of Draco's hands on his shoulders. Draco wants him on his knees again. He licks his lips in preparation as he shuffles down on to the floor. Draco takes his hand and puts it on his cock.

Harry opens up wide and relaxes his throat, determined to take in all of Draco. Humming around the length, Harry felt good. It felt right to give himself to Malfoy. The man has been nothing but pleasant to Harry, and all he wanted in return was Harry himself. Harry continued to suck Malfoy's cock with determination and vigor.

Suddenly, the vibrator inside him began to move. Harry could no longer prevent the moans from leaving his mouth as he blew the blonde.

Sooner than expected, Draco had to pull the other man off of him, not ready to cum just yet, as he had waited for this moment for so long.

"Draco.. please.." Draco ignores him.

"Draco, please fuck me." Harry begs, looking up needily at the blonde as the vibrator continues to move inside him.

Draco immediately pulls him back on to his lap and removes the blindfold from Harry's eyes. He reaches between then, removes Harry's plug, and places his own cock at the quivering entrance. He stares hungrily at Harry, who is still squinting from the sudden light, and says

"Sit. Fuck yourself."

Harry needily lowers himself onto Draco. It hurt so good. He bounced, quickening pace as he saw the need in Draco's piercing grey eyes, and Harry needed to please him. He began stroking his own length, sprawling wide knowing that Draco was just sitting there watching him as he fucked himself on Draco's cock. It felt incredibly dirty and delicious.

Everything was so intensified. Draco had opened up a door, as Harry has discovered the wonders of willing submission. If Harry had to describe the feeling, he might've said it felt something akin to allowing someone to pick a heavy cloak off your shoulders and then rub them.

He was close, and informs Draco of as much. The blonde responds by picking him up suddenly and laying them both on the floor, facing each other, Draco now on top.

"Harry, I need you to take this for me. Ok?" Draco asks urgently, he himself very close as well.

Harry whimpers in need.

"Yes, please Draco"

Draco kisses Harry's lips softy, pushing the man's knees back and spreading them wide.

He stares at Harry's face, slightly maddened with a need to claim Harry as his own.

He pulls nearly all the way out, and thrusts in swiftly. Hard. Then again. And again.

Very soon, Draco was using all of his body weight to pound Harry into the ground. Suddenly, he pulls out and flips Harry over onto his stomach. He re enters Harry just as suddenly and leaves a streak of fire burning inside the dark haired man. Yet still, Harry arches his back to receive Draco eagerly as he fondles himself.

Draco puts all his weight on Harry so he could focus on thrusting, making sure to abuse Harrys prostate as he kept the other mans legs spread with his own.

"Ugh fuck Draco, I need to mmg" Harry did not expect Draco to stuff his fingers into Harry's mouth as he tried to speak. Draco was already moving at a brutal pace and as he began to choke Harry with his fingers it became too much. Harry orgasmed for the second time that day, and Draco was right behind him. Both men were more satisfied than they have been in a long time, and passed out from the strength of their orgasms, bodies still entangled.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco was the first to wake up, about an hour later. He was pleased to see a thoroughly snogged Harry in his arms. He carefully dislodged himself from the other man and stood up, needing to pee. As he glanced back at Harry, the deep forming bruise that was Harry's cheeks caught his attention. He would get something for that as well. He did not want the other man to be hurting too bad when he woke up.

Harry was very hard on himself. There were people that turned their frustrations outward, most people. Those who take it out on physical activity or even on others.

Then there were people like Harry, who turned their frustrations inward. Harry was a sufferer, or a masochist some would say. There was always too much going on inside that head of his. Always an imperfection to criticize.

Yes, Draco understood Harry very well. They were two sides of the same coin. Draco wasn't a sadist per se. He enjoyed that Harry enjoyed it. He enjoyed inflicting it because Harry asked for it. Admittedly he's also fantasized of Harry doing it solely for Draco's own pleasure. After everything that happened, Draco now knows that this would be to Harry's pleasure as well.

Draco was already getting hard again.

He returns from the bathroom with some bruise balm in hand. He carefully lifts Harry onto the bed and encourages him to lie on his stomach.

Draco gingerly applies the balm to Harry's skin. He covers Harry thoroughly and lingers around the ring of his entrance. It was swollen and most definitely very sore.

Harry groans and Draco looks up, trying to determine if Harry had woken up, but it looked like he was still sleeping.

Unable to help himself, he continues to rub at Harry's hole. Though in his defense, Harry would also appreciate this later.

Draco is suddenly very interested when Harry spread his legs a bit wider, still asleep.

This minx.

Draco should fuck him for that.

But he knew the other man likely needed time to heal. He forced his hands away from the sleeping man, and moved to take a shower.

Little did he realize, Harry had been awake since that first moan. He was still really sore, but what Draco was doing felt good.

He didn't want it to stop.

"Draco." the blonde stops and turns around to look at him. He was still naked, and Harry's eyes fell on to his slightly aroused member. He hadn't seen it yet. First he was blindfolded and then it was in him. Draco was thicker than Harry had realized. He was suddenly proud of how well he handled that.

Harry, unsure of what to say, timidly asks Draco to come back. Draco instantly returns to the bed, cuddling up behind Harry.

"Why hello there Harry. How are you feeling?" Draco asks.

Harry takes a second to answer.

"Pretty good actually." he finally says.

Harry felt lighter. Draco had known exactly what he needed. How could he have known that?

He tries not to think about it as he enjoys the warmth of Draco behind him.

"So... would you like to tell me what happened this morning?" Draco asks cautiously.

Harry groans internally.

"Ollivander said that I'm repressing myself for some reason and that I need to unleash my core before I can try to make a wand." he says, feeling disappointment once again.

"Wow. Is that all Harry? We'll get your core cleansed in no time. I know just the guy."

He looks at Harry deviously.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was blown away by everything that had happened. He felt like such a slut, the way he did everything Malfoy wanted. And, if he was being honest with himself, he loved every second of it. Even the pains of the aftermath did nothing but arouse him. While he was ashamed, his libido seemed to have more of a say. He wanted more.

What did he get himself into? Harry had never been so utterly affected by someone before, and it terrified him. Now that Malfoy had finally gotten what he wanted, would this be it? Did Harry even want it to be something more?

The entire situation was giving him anxiety. Draco was gone before Harry woke up, so he returned to his bedroom heavy with thoughts. The clarity of morning was making him panic. He was upset with himself. Vulnerability was not something Harry was comfortable with. People always take advantage of it. Always. Draco would weasel his way in and tear Harry apart from this inside out. He had to put a stop to it while he still could. After an hour of fidgeting and pacing, he returned to his place of solitude: Godric's Hollow. No one could bother him there. Harry quickly finds out that there was a problem with his logic, the source of discomfort is internal. He felt raw and exposed, and emotional. Draco unhinged him. He looked to the bottle of firewhisky.

Draco does not return home until late afternoon. Unfortunately his customer was not happy with his recent batch, seeing as he did not actually make it himself. Fortunately, he has been a long time customer, and payed Draco to make some more in his private lab.

He had actually been looking forward to seeing Harry after such a long day, but was disappointed to see that the dark haired man was not home. Where could he have gone? Draco could not help but be concerned. Logically he knew the other man could handle himself, but still.

Did he have a change of heart about what happened last night? Draco knew full well that Harry enjoyed every second of it, but it mustn't have been easy to submit to his long-time enemy.

Draco couldn't help but feel disappointment. He shouldn't have left the other man alone this morning, but he had to. He had a dark feeling in the pit of his chest that Harry had gone somewhere to shut Draco back out. And he wasn't sure what he should do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco was disappointed but unsurprised when Harry did not return home that night. He must have returned to Godric's Hollow. Draco attempted to use this opportunity to catch up on some work, but after the second botched potion, he accepted that he was too distracted. Harry unhinged him. All Draco wanted to do was check up on him, see how he was doing after such an intense night. He was upset with himself for giving Harry the opportunity to put his defenses back up.

He also did not want Harry to get the impression that there was another Charley in his life, so Draco knew he had to give him some space. An idea came to him. It may not fix things, but hopefully it would put Harry at ease.

Harry woke up the next morning with a raging headache, reminded of the reason he avoided alcohol. Once he starts, he doesn't know when to stop. The aching vulnerability was still there, if not worse. He forced himself into the shower and then into the kitchen to find something bland enough that he could stomach it. Crackers and broth should be ok. He painstakingly works his way through his breakfast as he wonders what he should do with himself. He wanted to go see Charley, but did not want the redhead to see the aftermath of his night with Draco.

Charley was simple. Harry could deal with simple. He had enjoyed Draco but he had a feeling it would only get more complicated if they continued. Harry admits to himself that he may actually have feelings for the blonde. He learned that night that he would do anything for the other man's approval, anything to please him. This brought Thomas to mind. Thomas fell in love with Draco and the blonde rejected him. Harry's heart ached for him. He would not make the same mistake.

Perhaps he could get his old job back at the local wand shop. It's only been a few weeks, they might not have anyone yet. Open to other options, Harry makes his way outside to grab the paper, only to see that he had mail as well. A letter lay on top of the paper, nothing but his name written on the envelope.

After checking it for any hexes or spells, he brings it inside and sits down to open it.

 _Harry,_

 _I have attached the business card of someone who can help you cleanse. She is the best at what she does, and she has helped me very much in the past. Please give her a try._

 _Draco_

Hearing from the blonde was enough to throw Harry into turmoil. He wanted to be upset that the blonde had tracked him down, but he also knew anyone with half a brain would figure out he had returned home. He was both grateful and disappointed that Draco had not acknowledged the fact that he had left. It was for the best.

Looking at the business card, the woman's name was Penelope Ramsey. She was a 'spiritual healer'. Draco had went to see a spiritual healer? The man was full of surprises. Harry would give her a try.

Draco arranges for the letter to be owled to the Potter cottage. He had wanted to be the one to help Harry cleanse, but accepts that he was not the right person to do it. Penelope is a truly wonderful person, she would help Harry in more ways than he expects. Draco hoped that Harry would accept the offer.

 _-Five Years Earlier-_

 _Draco was a wounded mess. Severus Snape was dead, his house burnt down, and his parents had abandoned him. All he had left was the small amount of money that Severus had left him. He used it to get the first available space that he could find, a small apartment in Diagon Alley._

 _For a while he had no perception of time. He spent hours at a time in a daze, trying to wrap his head around all of the sudden changes to his life. He had no friends or family, he was truly alone for the first time ever._

 _It was unbearable._

 _No one cared if he lived or died._

 _Eventually, the money ran out. He had attempted to reach his parents several times, but to no avail._

 _And on one drunken night, he took a knife to his wrists. It was not until this moment that he realized he wasn't truly alone._

 _The knife bent away from him, as though knowing his intent and disagreeing. Confused, Draco tried again, with something else, and then something else. Nothing would work._

 _He wasn't allowed to die either._

 _After several moments, a howler flies through his window, and he hears the voice of a man he expected never to hear again._

 _Draco,_

 _If you are receiving this, it means I am no longer with you._

 _I am so sorry, my dear boy. Life has truly given you a bad hand._

 _This letter has been charmed to find you if your life is at risk._

 _I want you to know that you are never truly alone._

 _Light can be found in the darkest of places._

 _I truly wish that I could be there for you myself Draco._

 _But as I cannot, I have found someone that can._

 _Her name is Penelope Ramsey. She is a dear friend._

 _She will be able to answer your questions._

 _And Draco,_

 _Life is worth living. My final wish is for you see that._

 _I love you. (The words are completely foreign to Draco's ears, and he wishes he could go back and rewind this part)_

 _Your godfather._

* * *

Harry arranged for an appointment that evening. He was nervous, unsure of what to expect.

A thin, older woman opened the door. She looked to be somewhere in her upper 50s. She had very kind eyes and a very bright smile. She motions for Harry to come in and have a seat.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" She asks encouragingly

"Hello Ms. Ramsey. I'm alright thanks, and yourself?" he responds, trying to mimic her positivity.

"Please, call me Penelope! I'm doing just fine thank you." she responds, before continuing

"So tell me Harry, what brings you here today?"

"Er. Well, I'm trying to become a wand maker, but I've been told my core is entangled. I was hoping I might be able to fix that."

"Ah, I see. Do you have any idea how you might be able to get that done?" she asks forwardly.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue... thats why I'm here." Harry points out, feeling self conscious under the woman's gaze.

She laughs lightly in response. She had a nice laugh.

"Aha, well that makes sense. I will try my best to help! Here is the thing about magical cores. They're quite finicky. Wands are also quite finicky, which is why it often takes ages to find a good one." She continues.

"Core entanglement can be caused by anything from unhealthy eating habits to a troubled mind or even simply lack of use. I think the best way to start with this is by having me ask a few questions. How does that sound?"

"Sure, that's fine." Harry responds, encouraged by her familiarity with the issue.

"Great, so tell me. What does your average day look like?"

"Well, I wake up around 9, 7 if I have work. I always eat breakfast, and I like to eat healthy, so usually oatmeal or fruit pancakes or something like that. If I have work, I get back around 5 or so. I eat again, and find something to keep me busy until I get tired, which is usually around midnight." he responds, unsure about whether or not this was an adequate answer.

"Wonderful, I like eating healthy myself. Makes you feel good, yeah? Now, do you find yourself trying to keep busy often?"

"Yes, actually. I have a lot of time on my hands these days."

"What do you like to do for fun?" she asks.

"Er.. well, I used to fly a lot, though I haven't in a while. Lately I've been reading."

"Oh, really? Wonderful! Have you read anything good lately?"

"Not really, no. It's actually mostly educational stuff. I've actually been reading up on the history of war, muggle books though."

"Oh, thats no fun! You must read this one. It's one of my favorites!."

She gets up to grab a book from one of her shelves. It was also muggle. It was titled 'The Giver'. She hands it to Harry and sits back down.

"Thanks, I will!" Harry responds, quite curious as to what Penelope enjoyed reading.

"Now, why war?" she continues

"Well, I mean, we just got out of one. I dunno." Harry shrugs, unsure.

"That is very true. Would you say it's affected you greatly then?"

This question throws Harry off. Of course it did. Surely this lady knew who he was, she didn't need to pretend.

"You know it did." he responds, a bit bothered by her attempt to placate him.

"All I know is what you tell me Harry." she says, adding a stern tone to her voice.

Stubbornly, Harry responds.

"You know loads more than what I'm telling you. You lived through the war too." he insists.

"Yes, that is true. But my experience with the war and how it affected me has nothing to do with your experiences, yes?" she responds.

"I suppose." Harry concedes.

"Now, Harry, I want you to think about how you're feeling. How do you feel now, compared to when you first walked into this room?"

Harry takes a moment to think about this.

"I feel... angrier.. I think.." he says, quickly continuing, "not at you, of course!" not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

She smiles kindly. "Well at who then?"

"I dunno, no one really. It was just an upsetting time is all."

"Does talking about it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes." he responds, short.

"Would you say that it's because you're trying to shut those memories out?" she persists.

"I suppose."

"If you had a boggart in your bedroom, would you fix the situation by moving to a different room?"

"No, obviously not.." Harry responds, not liking where she was going with this.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because the boggart is still going to be there... waiting for the poor sucker that opens that door next."

"Yes, exactly Harry. The boggart will be there until someone faces it. And you would have to live knowing that it's there waiting for that 'poor sucker' as you described it." she laughs again.

"Are you trying to say that I should talk about the war?" he asks, getting to the point.

"Not that you should. You need to. The stress needs to be relieved."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

There is an awkward moment of silence after he says this a second time. Eventually he continues.

"I'm not ready, not today."

"Good! Thats perfectly fine, I just need you to know that it has to come out. Ok?" she asks.

"Yes, I understand." and he did, he just didn't like it.

"Will that cleanse my core?" he asks.

"Definitely! However, I cannot say that it will do so completely. Are there any other things you know you may need to talk about?"

"Not particularly, no. I'm pretty comfortable speaking up in general..."

She looks at him expectantly, as though asking him to think of something to say.

"Er, well. I haven't been using my magic very much. You said that could be a problem."

"Yes, it could be. Why haven't you been using your magic?"

"Well, like I said, I haven't been doing much at all, other than trying to keep busy."

"Have you considered attending a spar gym?" she asks.

"There was so much of that... during the war... I'm tired of it."

"Hmm..." she ponders this for a moment before continuing.

"Battle isn't exactly the same as a spar, is it?"

"I mean, it's basically the same." Harry responds.

"Fundamentally, perhaps. But the intent could not be any more different. Perhaps you've let the war suck the fun out of it?"

"It has never been fun. I was taught kill or be killed. I have no interest in spars." he says definitively.

"Alright, fine. I understand. Just keep it in mind will you? If the opportunity comes around to dilly dally with a friend?"

"I suppose" he responds.

"At least try to use your magic a bit more casually."

"Ok." he would try.

"Oh Harry, I have the perfect thing for you!" she gets up excitedly, this time scrounging around one of the drawers in her desk. She eventually pulls out a pamphlet and hands in to Harry.

' _Reparations: Five Years Later_ ' it read. Harry looks up at her inquisitively.

"As you've said, the war has affected us all. People are still struggling. There are still kids trying to make their way alone. How would you like to help?"

Harry considers this. It sounded great, it really did. But how could he looks those kids in the eyes, knowing that he had played a part in their misery?

"I don't know. They might blame me, it might do more harm than good." he says.

"Hmm... maybe.. maybe not.. but this isn't exactly about you is it? It's about helping those kids whether they appreciate it or not."

Harry nods his head, she's right. He had plenty of money. It doesn't matter how much those kids hate him. They could use his help. Maybe he could even do some anonymous work.

"You're right. Thank You." he says honestly.

This was something he could put his time into.

"Thats great Harry, I think we've done plenty for today. When will I see you again?" she asks.

"What do you recommend?"

"Twice a week, so Thursday maybe? Same time?"

"Yes, I'll be here."

Harry gets up to leave, thanking her earnestly before going.

He did not expect that go the way it did, he had honestly expected it to go horribly. He felt comfortable talking to her, and now he had something to look forward too.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry again finds himself knocking on the door to Penelope's office.

Yesterday had been a blur of fire calls and paperwork. It put him in a bit of a fowl mood. The organization was insisting that Harry become the face of their business. They felt the publicity would help them out, but Harry would have none of it. He ended the call by giving the ultimatum that they would keep this quiet or receive nothing at all from him. He could not stand the thought of resetting the Harry Potter fan club. Nothing but a bunch of ignorant sheep.

"Ah Harry! Come in!" the door had opened and Harry was caught deep in thought of recent events.

"Hello, Penelope. Thank you for having me again so soon." Harry said politely.

"Oh, of course! How have you been?" she asks.

"I'm ok. I called the organization you referred me too..."

Harry goes on to explain the predicament they had put him in. Penelope was not pleased.

"Don't you worry Harry. I'll set them straight. You have every right to remain anonymous." she insists.

Harry had no doubt that this woman would give them a piece of her mind.

"Now Harry, we have a couple of options for what we do today. First thing, is there anything on your mind?"

Yes. Draco was on his mind.

"Were you aware that Draco Malfoy is the one who referred me to you?"

"Oh did he now? I did not know that. Are you and young Malfoy friends then?"

"Er.. I suppose you could say that. We were roommates for a bit."

"Were? So not anymore?"

"No. Well. Sort of." Penelope laughs.

"I'm not too sure what that means Harry."

"Well, we are. But I've been staying at my old place these past few days." Harry twiddles his thumbs, regretting his choice of topic. He just wanted to know why Malfoy had needed to see her.

"Ah, perhaps more than friends then?" she asks boldly, and Harry blushes deeply.

"It's complicated, I guess."

"Isn't it always?" she laughs again, continuing,

"Is your situation with Draco causing you stress?"

"A bit, I suppose. I guess you could say I'm nervous about his agenda."

"Have you two talked about this?"

"No.. not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure... I think... well.. there's also someone else." Harry admits shamefully, and is grateful to see that Penelope does not even bat an eye.

"That would certainly complicate things." she laughs.

Harry laughs nervously in response, nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, I think you made the right decision to take some time to yourself." Harry nods.

"Would it be horrible of me to see both of them?" he asks guiltily.

"If you're being honest about it, I don't see why it should be an issue."

"I am.. they both know."

"Good! You are doing the right thing. You should always put yourself first Harry."

"That's a bit selfish, isn't it?"

"In a way, perhaps. But how can you take care of someone else if you can't even take care of yourself? Wouldn't it be more selfish to expect someone else to take care of you?"

"No, thats not what I meant, I don't expect that."

"So. If not you, and not someone else, than who?"

Harry is stumped by this question.

"I dunno." he shrugs.

She looks at him with empathy. It makes him uncomfortable and she can tell.

"How are you feeling right now Harry?"

"Er. Self conscious, I guess."

"Any idea why?"

"Your question, I guess. I don't know the answer. I don't expect anyone else to take care of me, but I also think it's selfish to just take care of myself."

"Oh Harry." she looks at him that way again.

"What?" he responds, unnerved.

"If you think that way you will give yourself away until there's nothing left."

After a moment of silence, Harry responds:

"I'm not sure there is much left."

"Why would you say that Harry?"

"Dunno. That's what it feels like."

"Have you ever considered that you might be depressed?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you are?"

"Sometimes"

"Have you tried to do anything about it?"

"Yes. I tried moving in with someone... Draco. Being alone hasn't been good for me."

"And did that help?"

Harry takes a moment to ponder how he had felt being with Draco. The other man had kept him on his toes, he barely had time to feel like shit.

"I reckon it did, yes."

"Well, if not Draco, perhaps you might consider moving in with someone else?"

"I'll think about it." he responds, honestly.

He really did feel a lot better living with Draco, but was it because he wasn't alone? or because Draco was able to see right through him?

Penelope could see that they had unearthed enough for one day.

"This is great Harry. Make sure to do just that. Now, for the rest of our time, how about I introduce you to some of my friends!"

Harry nodded, confused until he realized she was talking about her pets. They spend the rest of the time with her dog, Charlie, and her owl, Sarena, who painfully reminded Harry of Hedwig.

Perhaps it was time he get a pet, though he could never have another owl.

* * *

Harry arrives home to another letter.

 _Is it ok if I write to you?_

It was simple and to the point, and he had no doubt it was from Draco.

 _That would be fine._

He responds, unsure about how he should act, but unwilling to miss the opportunity.

 _Great, I'm glad. Do you need anything from your room?_

Harry could not help but jump as the letters appeared below his own. Two-way parchment. His mind immediately flashed back to Tom's diary. Quelling the memory, he concedes that it was very convenient.

 _No thanks, I have plenty here. I'm sorry about this._

Harry responds, heartbeat quickening as he awaits Draco's own responses. Even from afar, Draco had such an affect on him.

 _You have nothing to be sorry about Harry. I just miss you is all._

Of all of the things he imagined Draco would say, that was not one of them. For Draco to feel such a way was one thing, but to admit it, Harry did not think he was capable of such thing.

 _Even though you've already had your way with me?_

Harry asks honestly. He would not have been able to ask that in person.

 _What makes you think I'm done with you? There is so much more I'd like to do with you._

 _And when you're done with me then?_

 _Harry was determined to have his questions answered._

Draco takes a moment to respond to this one.

 _Are you really planning our end before we've even begun? Kind of bleak if you ask me, Harry._

Harry is unhappy with this answer, but acknowledges the truth in it.

 _You're right._

 _I admire your temperament. Most people have a hard time admitting something like that._

 _I've no reason to lie._

 _Touche, Potter. Nor do I._ _In that case, all I can think about is how fucking sexy you are. I need to use you again so fucking badly._

 _Oh_

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He wanted that too. Perhaps this was a bad idea. When he doesn't respond, Draco eventually says:

 _I apologize. That was inconsiderate of me. I did not intend for this to be like that. I just wanted to talk to you._

 _Likely story_ , Harry responds.

 _Perhaps this was a bad idea, I apologize._

 _No, wait._ Harry didn't want him to go.

After a moment, he continues:

 _Was I really that good?_ Harry confesses his next question.

 _You were absolutely ravishing. You are perfect for me._

Again, Harry's breath catches in his throat. He said perfect.

 _Perfect?_

 _Yes. Perfect._

 _What was wrong with Thomas_? Harry stabs at the heart of the problem and Draco takes several moments to respond.

 _Thomas and I have been friends for a long time. I love him, but I knew he was not the one._

 _What makes me the one?_

 _You enjoy every second of it. I make you so hard that you would cum if I told you too. And as I said, you're so fucking fuckable. I wish you could have seen yourself._

Harry could feel himself hardening and could not help but tug needily.

 _Is it ok if I speak to you like this Harry?_

 _Yes._ He was so aroused.

 _Good.. I know you're probably hard as rock thinking about what I have planned for if you give yourself to me again._

Harry groans. He was so tempted to return to Diagon Alley.

 _IF I give myself to you? .. Not when? You were so confident before,_ Harry responds.

 _You gave me a chance. That's all I could ask for._

Harry hated the thought of Draco feeling rejected by him. It couldn't be further from the truth.

 _Could you tell me a little more about Thomas?_ Harry asks.

After a moment, Draco responds:

 _Thomas is a good man. He enjoys the things I do with him. But you fucking need it._

He wasn't wrong. Not one bit.

 _Ugh. Yes Draco._

 _Fuck. Harry.. Please. Let me give you what you need._

Draco could not help but beg after Harry agrees with him.

 _I can't, sorry._ Harry eventually responded shamefully.

 _I understand Harry._

Did he understand? Harry himself barely understood what made this so nerve racking for him. He felt exposed.

 _Do you?_

 _Yes._

After a moment, Harry writes

 _I went to see Penelope._

 _Yeah? How was it?_

 _She's nice, I like her._

 _Excellent._ Draco is very pleased by this.

 _How did you meet her?_

 _She's a friend of Severus'_

What! This lady had known Snape!

 _Oh, wow... What did you need to see her for?_

 _I'd rather not talk about that right now, if that's ok Harry._

This disappointed Harry. Draco knew so much about him but he only just realized that he barely knew anything about Draco. But he also understood how difficult this stuff can be. Before Harry can think of a response Draco continues,

 _I will if you still want me to._

This surprised Harry. Would he really? Harry was tempted to call him out on it, but decided to instead say:

 _Perhaps you could come here?_

 _There? I won't be able to keep my hands off of you._

 _I know._

Draco did not need to be told twice.


	16. Chapter 16

-5 years ago-

Draco was sitting down with Penelope for the first time.

"Hello, Draco" she says tenderly, observing the withdrawn young man in front of her.

"Hello." he responds. He stares emptily at her.

Yes, he did have a lot of questions. But at this point, did it even matter? Nothing would change his current predicament.

After several moments, when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, Penelope decided that perhaps he should listen.

"Severus Snape is the most honorable man I have ever met, or will meet. He loved you more than anything Draco. His life changed the day that you were born. He vowed to protect you in any way that he could."

After a moment, Draco quietly asked, "How did you know him?"

"Severus and I have been friends since our own days at Hogwarts. We did not get close until our final year, when he helped heal my pet lizard, Rocky. It was very kind of him, and I took to him immediately." she smiles sadly at the memory.

When Draco says nothing, she continues.

"He wanted me to tell you that your parents loved you more than you'd ever expect."

This was a shock to Draco. Of all the things he expected her to say, that wasn't one of them.

"They abandoned me!" he responds, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Perhaps they were trying to protect you. They did work for the Dark Lord."

"Rubbish." Draco responded, he didn't want to hear this. "If that's all you have to say to me then I think I should go."

Before he could get up, Penelope continued speaking,

"Your mother went to Severus on her knees begging him to protect you when the war began."

"Severus told you that?" still in disbelief.

"She made him take an unbreakable vow to protect you... and Draco, Severus did not hesitate to take that vow."

Draco's heart warms at the thought of his mother. She may not have been the most loving, but she took care of him. This saddens him and it shows.

"Why didn't she act like she loved me?" he asked miserably.

"Well Draco, everyone expresses themselves in different ways no? Perhaps she showed her love for you in a different way."

Maybe.

"That's rubbish. If you love someone you should fucking show it. How else is the person supposed to know?"

"Perhaps some people do not like to admit it. Your mother probably learned that it was weak to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Everyone deserves to see that they are wanted." Draco responds eventually.

* * *

"I want you so fucking badly Harry."

Draco Malfoy was currently staring into the eyes of one Harry Potter. He stood inches away from the dark haired boy, not touching him just yet. Their first time together had opened a floodgate. For days he's needed to fuck Harry into the ground.

Harry freezes as he looks into the wild, needy grey eyes. He flushes, and nods.

Draco holds him firmly by the neck, using his body to slowly push Harry up against the wall behind him. He separates Harry's legs with his own and seizes his mouth roughly, eliciting a moan from the smaller man.

After a moment, Draco breaks away just enough to say

"I'm going to tie you up, ok?"

Harry moans again. He would be completely powerless.

"Yes Draco" he responds, both eager and nervous.

"Where is your bedroom?"

Harry points to a door nearby and Draco does not need to be told twice.

He scoops Harry up and lies him on the bed, pressing him against the mattress with his body, seizing his lips and nipping at them roughly.

Once's he was satisfied that Harry's lips were sufficiently red and swollen, Draco sits up and conjures 2 pieces of rope.

He first ties Harry's left wrist to his left ankle, and then does the same on his right.

Harry would only be comfortable with his knees bent and legs spread.

He was completely at Draco's mercy.

At least Harry thought he was, until Draco conjured a ball gag.

No hands and no voice. It terrified him, and it must have shown, because Draco pauses.

"Not ready for this Harry?"

Harry shakes his head no. He wasn't ready for that.

Draco lifts him up by the chin and kisses him deeply.

"I would love it so fucking much though. I've readied your lips and everything." Draco pouts.

Harry hesitates, conflicted by the urge to please and the warning bells going off in his head.

"Are you worried I'll hurt you?" Draco asks him.

"What if I need to stop?" Harry responds.

"You would have to trust my judgement. I know we're not there yet, I just couldn't help myself. I was in the moment and I still think you'd look so fucking sexy with this between your lips."

After a moment of hesitation, Harry responds:

"If you'd like to that much, I can try..." he says, unsure.

Malfoy moans at this response, bending forward to nip at Harry's lips once again.

"So perfect. Such a need to please fucking hell Harry."

Draco thrusts heavily against Harry as they work together to rip off his clothing.

Harry moves to take off Draco's shirt when he says:

"No, my clothes stay on."

Harry is thrown off for a second but is quickly distracted as Draco's fingers begin to work up against his entrance.

Seeing a fully clothed Draco toy with his body was erotic beyond belief and Harry finds himself needing to cum.

Draco could tell too as he says:

"Wait for me Harry."

Harry would do his best to oblige, but could make no guarantees.

"I'll try" he moans as Draco continues to prepare him.

Draco takes a moment to pull himself out of his shorts and swing his body around so that his cock is up against Harry's mouth. Harry opens up instantly and begins sucking as Draco looks in fascination at the throbbing member beneath him. He licks at it experimentally and Harry responds violently, already struggling to do what Draco had asked of him.

"I appreciate your.. determinationnmm." Draco says as he thrusts hard into Harry's mouth and moans needily as the other man chokes around him.

After several long seconds he pulls out and positions himself at Harry's entrance, teasing at his tight muscular ring before thrusting in all at once, leaving a streak of burning fire in Harry that could not be ignored.

Harry cums, untouched.

"Well clearly I will need to punish you for that." Draco says, smirking and eyeing the ball gag.

Harry, still entirely aroused by Draco's presence, closes his eyes and opens his mouth obediently.

Draco moans again.

So fucking perfect.

He stuffs the gag into Harry's mouth and watches with hooded eyes as he continues to thrust, enveloped by Harry's body.

Already Harry was drooling out the corners of his mouth and Draco pounds him harder into the bed.

Harry opens his eyes and is immediately met with grey ones. He had made the right decision.

Fear was the last thing on Harry's mind, as all he could focus on was the throws of passion and need pouring out of the blonde.

Draco had quite some stamina, and Harry experimentally squeezes himself around him.

"Oh, fuck."

Draco pulls out quickly and splatters cum across Harry's torso and face, making a point to empty himself completely as he took in the site before him.

The boy wonder tied, spread, gagged, and covered with his cum.

Draco would be wanking off to this for weeks to come.

He conjures a mirror to show Harry exactly how wanton he looked, and is awarded with a twitch from the other man's spent member.

Yes. This is exactly what Harry needs.

"Harry, I'm going to go grab some aphrodisiac, if that's alright with you. I have a superb lube formula, and I really don't want to stop fucking you just yet."

He toys with Harry's loosened hole.

Harry's eyes widen. And, still gagged, he nods.

Suddenly Harry is alone in the room. The mirror was charmed in place and his cheeks redden as he takes in his dirty, vulgar, humiliating positioning. He would not be able to move until Draco returned and released him.

But Harry knew that he would, and was _really_ looking forward to it.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry had to admit that as the minutes went by his heartbeat began to quicken. How did he allow himself to be left in such a vulnerable position? Just as his thoughts began to darken Draco popped back into the room.

But he was not alone.

And at that moment Harry truly wanted to die.

When Draco had returned home for the potion, what he did not expect was for his parents to be sitting on his couch.

This was not something that Draco could deal with at that moment, and he instantly apparated back to Harry. Unfortunately, his father had grabbed hold of his robes at the last second and, like that, he and his father were standing in Harry's room.

Lucius Malfoy eyes the used and restrained man up and down, his expression mostly neutral. However, one could also see a feral interest in those steel grey eyes.

He looks over to his son and his expression turns smug. Forcing himself out of shock, Draco instantly apparates he and his father back to his apartment.

Harry was going to kill him.

"Draco..." his father begins to say, but Draco interrupts.

"Wait." Draco is impatient and downright pissed off. He had to free Harry and give him some kind of reassurance.

He apparates to Harry once again, alone this time and rather light headed. The dark haired man had angry, unshed tears in his eyes. Draco removes the gag from his mouth.

Harry doesn't even attempt to say anything, trying to process what had just happened.

Draco releases him and holds him close.

"I'm so sorry Harry, he latched onto my robes. I shouldn't have apparated straight back into your bedroom but they startled me."

Harry swallows, and nods. "Go talk to them." Harry says miserably, appreciating the chance to think.

"If it helps, I don't think he'll say anything." Draco offers guiltily, attempting to make the other man feel better about Draco's father seeing him in the slutty position Draco had left him in.

"Yea we'll see." Harry responds, unconvinced.

Draco decides to floo over to his house this time, unsure of what to expect from his parents. He had made peace with their disappearance, and this tore open a very deep wound.

Entering the room, he makes no attempt to say anything or approach either of them. They just stare at one another for several moments.

"You look good, Draco." Lucius says. One could not say so for neither Lucius nor Narcissa. The time had aged them.

"Why are you here?" Draco finally asks, proud that his voice had not wavered as he deliberately ignored the compliment.

His mother speaks up. "Draco, surely you understand that we did what was best for you."

Draco had thought a lot about this possibility.

"The house burned down. You took all the money. You wouldn't respond to my letters and I had no one." Draco's breath quickens as he thinks back to that time of his life.

"We needed the money to go into hiding. We knew you would find your way. And you have, my son. Look at you!" Draco is surprised by the genuine emotion on his mother's face. Actually, he was pretty damn surprised about his father's silence as well.

Draco catches the now tired looking grey eyes of his father. It seems the older man isn't sure what to say next.

After a moment Draco says "Look, I need some time to think about this, so I will owl you when I'm ready. If you would kindly leave now, I have some things to take care of".

"Narcissa, I need to have a word with Draco alone." Lucius says authoritatively.

Narcissa nods, and departs, returning to wherever it was that they were staying.

The smug look returns to Lucius Malfoy's face. He smirks knowingly.

"You've always had that same desire for power Draco."

Draco retorts, "Well, it didn't bring me to the feet of some half dead madman."

"I agree, your taste is.. far.. more appealing. I did tell you that Harry Potter will bring you greatness. You're bloody lucky you are." Lucius admits hungrily and continues, laughing darkly, "I just really didn't expect Potter to be such a good bitch." He would forever have the image of that bound and used slut that had been awaiting his son's return. Draco had done well indeed.

Draco pulls out his wand, looking sharply at his father. He had never spoken to Draco in such a way before. But, then again, it has been years.

"One more word about Harry and, father, I WILL throw you out. And, if you say anything about what you just saw you will regret ever stepping foot inside my home."

Lucius' smirk widens as he responds,

"Clearly Potter belongs to you, I will do no such thing... I actually have a favor to ask of him when he is.. decent" The smirk was permanently plastered on Malfoy Sr's face.

Draco, on the other hand, was not amused. "Get on with it. Say what you need and get out." Draco just wanted to return to Harry. He did not want to leave him hanging again.

"Ask Potter to find out where we stand in the eyes of the Ministry."

So, his parents wanted to come out of hiding.

"And what do we get out of this?" Draco retorts, ever the Slytherin.

"Oh, come now Draco, I am your father. I am not getting any younger and I can't do this for much longer." he reasons.

"I'll think about it." Draco responds.

He really just needed to wrap his head around everything. His past memories were swimming around him.

Draco shows his father out and quickly apparates back to Harry. Inside, he finds the other man still in bed, though fully clothed now. Draco knocks hesitantly on the door in an attempt to get his attention. His mind was heavily preoccupied, and it made him insecure.

Harry opens his eyes and observes the blond, curious about his behavior. Considering what they were just doing, he would have expected Draco to come right in.

"Er, you can come in." Harry says.

Draco comes in and sits on the bed. Unsure of what to say, he apologizes again for bringing his father into the room.

"It's fine Draco, I know it wasn't on purpose. And honestly, now that I've thought about it, I don't think I care what anyone has to say. Harry shrugs and Draco is both encouraged and aroused by the other man's self confidence.

"Great, thanks." Draco says gratefully. Some of the tension eases off his shoulders. He did not realize how nervous he had been about how Harry would react.

"So what happened?" Harry asks, curious.

"They insisted that they had to go M.I.A to keep me safe, and now they want to know if they can come out of hiding."

"Why now?" Harry wonders.

That was a good question. After a moment, Draco considers the possibility that his father had heard of the arrangement between he and Harry. That was most likely, but he didn't say so.

"I'm not sure. Do you think you could help me find out?" Draco asks. He was curious but it didn't mean he'd be willing to help his parents out just yet.

"I'll see what I can do" Harry responds, not looking forward to dealing with the ministry but also curious himself regarding the status of the Malfoys. Harry had testified on Narcissa's assistance at the final battle, so hopefully she would get off with just a fine, but Lucius Malfoy had been a death eater.

After a moment, Draco asks hesitantly,

"Are you coming home?"

Harry does not answer right away, but instead ponders the word home. He's never really had a home. There was the Dursley's.. Hogwarts.. the Burrow... Grimmauld place.. his parent's home, and then Draco's. He's never really had anywhere that he considered truly his.

"Harry?" Draco grabs his attention. He looks concerned. Right, he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm honestly not sure yet." Harry crushes himself as he says this, and he knew that Draco deserved an explanation. Harry thinks back to his conversation with Penelope. He had to protect himself.

"You have a way of getting me to do things. It's hard for me to say no to you which I'm sure you know.. But I'm not sure you understand the position that I'm in.." Harry says.

Draco was noticeably unstable from seeing his parents after all this time, and was trying his very best to act normal. He pauses in thought, a look of distress on his face.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but I do really like you Harry." Draco says earnestly.

Harry blushes slightly. He knew that Draco liked him. Draco made sure Harry knew it. But hearing Draco say it was very different. Harry looks down at his hands as he responds.

"How about you stay here tonight and we figure it out in the morning. It's been a long day."

Draco could live with that for the next few hours. It most certainly had been a very long day.

Draco moves closer to Harry, putting one hand around the dark haired man's hips. The responding need he sees in those green eyes does nothing to sate his own sudden need to re claim the already tender man.

And just as suddenly Draco realizes the aphrodisiac is no longer necessary.

Neither would notice that Lucius Malfoy became the least of their concerns.


	18. Chapter 18

The pair wake up content the next morning, and lay in bed in silence for several moments before Harry speaks up. "Are you hungry?" he says blandly. Draco wanted to laugh. He says yes and allows his warm pillow to leave for the kitchen.

Later as they sit down to eat their peace is terribly interrupted by one Lucius Malfoy. Harry had expected at least a day before having to deal with the man but Draco looked relatively unsurprised, just annoyed.

He has that same bloody smirk on his face as he looks at Harry, disregarding his son completely.

"I'm disappointed to see that you've reverted to wearing clothing." he says brazenly to Harry.

Harry responds with a glare but resumes eating, his hunger clearly taking precedence over Lucius' presence.

This puts a smirk on Draco's face. He decides to let this play out. He was curious about what Harry would do.

His father frowns, and pokes further.

"Draco, surely you will allow me to have a turn." he leers as he continues to stare at Harry.

That provoked a response. Harry's grip tightened on his fork and his green eyes sparked with annoyance.

"Leave." he says, straight to the point. Harry was clearly determined to ignore the presence of the older man, treating him as though he were less than nothing. That pissed Lucius off. He thinks back to Harry bound and used. He would grab the slut by the throat and watch him get hard.

Lucius beelines for Harry and the younger wizard gets to his feet. Harry's movement was sudden and Lucius pauses.

"I said leave. Get out." Lucius begins to feel a slight pressure on his skin, as though he was about to be forced out.

The younger wizard did not have his wand out. He looked pissed. Lucius finally looked over to Draco. He looked like a fucking kid in a candy store watching the two of them. It wasn't Draco either then.

Lucius looks back at Harry, a bit sobered,

"I actually have a.." Lucius begins.

"I don't care. You fucked up your chance of getting anything from me. If you don't fuck off this is going to be a bigger problem."

The light pressure strengthens suddenly, throwing Lucius several feet backwards, closer to the door. Even Draco has to hold on as he feels the brutal wind like pressure throw his father back towards the door. He was surprised the older man was able to keep on his feet.

Again, Harry barely looked troubled. He could have done far worse and still not bat an eye. Draco looks at the dark haired man in awe. He was absolutely captured by him. It was so effortless for Harry.

Again, Lucius stills, looking Harry in the eyes. Then, after a moment, he bows his head. He conceded.

"My apologies for underestimating you Potter. I shall formally request a meeting and behave in an orderly manner in the future."

He turns around to leave when he is called back by Draco.

"Father!" he calls out, moving closer to him. The older man looks back, directly into the fist of one Draco Malfoy. He immediately cradles his nose is pain, anger pouring out of him.

While Draco had allowed Harry to handle to situation, it did not mean he was unaffected by his father's taunts. They were offensive and degrading and even though he apologized Draco needed to show his father that he wouldn't tolerate that shit. He gives Lucius a swollen right cheek to accompany his nose. Lucius swears and quickly mutters several healing spells before speaking.

"Resorting to muggle tactics Draco?"

"I wanted to _feel_ my fist connect with your face. Make it personal, you understand." he looks darkly at his father. There was so much about him that Draco didn't know. And, unfortunately, he didn't think he would be able to trust a word that came out of the man's mouth.

Lucius casts a spell to bind Draco at the neck, cutting off his breathing.

Draco's hands immediately scratch at his restricted throat. Draco didn't have the chance to panic further as Harry slams Lucius into the wall so hard that he passes out. Harry, still livid, stares at the man for only a second before magically throwing his body out the door.

At the same time, Draco moves to stand closer to Harry. His Harry. He held the other man tight in his arms, and is pleasantly surprised when Harry leans back on him.

"That was awesome." he says to the dark haired man.

"Your dad's a dick." Harry responds sourly.

"Well you sure showed him who's boss." Draco was practically purring.

"Penelope said that I need to use my magic more often." Harry says, blushing as he feels desire emanating off the blonde.

"Show me what you can do then." Draco says, his tone expectant.

"What should I do?" Harry asks. He knew that tone by now. Draco spoke like that when he wanted Harry to obey.

"Shall we duel?"

"I'd rather not." Harry responds rigidly. He did not want to fight Draco, who frowns in response but does not push the matter.

Even still, Harry was unhappy. He wanted to give Draco what he wanted, but also did not want to duel. He frowned in concentration as he tried to think of an alternative. As he does this, Draco observes him silently.

"You're perfect" Draco says suddenly.

Huh? He had just refused Draco and now he's telling him he's perfect? Harry shakes his head lightly in response and Draco lifts his face up to meet his eyes.

"I'm entitled to my opinion." Draco says.

Unsure of how to respond, Harry nods. Draco speaks again, his voice taking on a huskier tone.

"Are you still tender from last night?" he asks.

Again, Harry nods. They had done it twice the day before and he wasn't sure he could handle a third.

"Do you want to play a game?" Again, Draco's tone put Harry on his toes.

"Maybe..." Harry responds suspiciously, ignoring the blatant interest from his lower half.

"Yes or no." Draco says pointedly. Clearly he wanted Harry to submit without telling him what he planned to do.

And, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by, Draco already knew what his answer would be.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had a permanent blush on his face as they weaved through the forbidden forest. Some game this turned out to be. How was he supposed to do anything with this _thing_ stretching out his already tender insides. He couldn't even walk properly as it felt like his legs were split further apart.

Draco could see the imprint of Harry's erection through his robes with every step and his lips remained parted in a small 'o' as he was clearly affected by the plug. Something about Harry's disheveled gait and slightly spread legs made Draco need to bend him over the nearest fallen tree and spread them further.

It didn't help that they were surrounded by woods and privacy. He yearned to see those furrowed eyebrows relax and those revealing green eyes glaze over in pleasure and even glisten beautifully with tears as he begged Draco for more. More of anything. Draco had no doubt that Harry would do near anything that Draco wanted him too.

And suddenly, Draco could almost understand how Charlie had lost control.

Almost.

Harry truly had no idea the amount of pure 'fuck me' that he gave off on a regular basis. Perhaps it was time for some distraction for the both of them.

"When last have you been here Harry?" Draco gestures to the forest around them.

"Not since that day.." Harry responds quietly. Draco knew he was referring to the day he presented himself to Voldemort to die.

"Did you really think you were going to die?"

"Yes." Harry does not hesitate to answer. He had expected to die.

"How did you feel when you realized you were still alive?" Draco could not help but wonder. Harry takes a moment to respond.

"It was.. odd. It felt like I shouldn't be here anymore, for a while. Everyone I was close to was either dead or busy with their own lives. And I couldn't really make friends either, not with everyone already expecting the boy who lived persona. I've even considered going back to the muggle world but bad luck tends to follow me and I don't want to involve them."

Draco begins to say something and then stops. This grabs Harry's attention, as Draco was not one to hesitate.

"What?" Harry prods.

"Never mind." Draco responds definitively.

Harry pouts, debating with himself about whether or not he should insist.

"Draco, you know _so much_ about me."

Draco stops walking and turns to look at Harry.

"Do you still feel like you don't belong?"

Harry suspects that this is not the question Draco had planned to ask, but lets it go. He could see the slight tension on the blonde's face and didn't think it would be a good idea to push too hard.

Harry's eyes move downward as he contemplates an answer to this question. Draco was about to take the silence in itself as an answer when Harry responds, vaguely.

"Not lately, no"

"Good."

Draco is extremely pleased with this answer, and does not push further. They walk together in silence for several moments before Draco speaks again.

"What ever happened with Ginny?"

"Nothing really.. we didn't have much in common honestly. I think I wanted to be a part of the family." Harry laughs darkly.

Draco nods in understanding. He knew what it felt like to crave belonging.

"And you really don't speak to Weasel and Granger at all then?"

"Nope. To be honest I have all my mail redirected to storage."

"I see... how did you receive my letter then?"

Harry's blush deepens.

"I've had you on my cleared list since wartime."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes, ever since that day at Malfoy manor. I wanted to make sure you could reach out if you wanted to."

"You've been watching me since then Potter?" Draco did not say this with any sort of resentment or malice, just genuine interest in how Harry had been living since school ended.

"Pft. I've had to keep my eye on you from the moment we first met, _Malfoy_." Harry retorts, smirking.

Draco could not help but grin. They had definitely kept each other busy in school.

"Bet you never thought we'd end up like this." He smirks back.

Harry blushes.

"I KNEW IT." He KNEW Potter had wanted him. Harry scrambles to explain.

"It's not like that! I just thought you were an _attractive_ git, is all." Harry scowls and Draco's grin widens.

"Damn right I am Potter." Harry shakes his head in response, grinning.

Harry looks up at him and speaks hesitantly.

"You've kept to yourself since school. I always imagined you live similarly to the way I do."

"You are not wrong. I'll admit to keeping my eye on you every so often. The only problem was, I barely ever saw you."

"Yea, because we're both antisocial fucks." Harry grins.

"Speak for yourself." Draco says, smirking.

"Well excuse me, other than for the people you _fuck_ , as you said." Harry retorts.

This wipes the smirk off Draco's face as he recalls the moment he said it. He catches Harry's eyes and says,

"I guess that would make me antisocial as of late."

Draco loves the way Harry blushes in response.

"Please don't do that." Harry says, swallowing heavily.

Draco is instantly confused.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel.. special." Harry grimaces as he says the word.

Draco smirks, relaxing.

"Oh but _Harry_ , you've always been special haven't you." he says tauntingly. He knew what Harry had meant but he couldn't help himself.

Harry stiffens, sobering slightly out of his hormonal haze.

"I guess it depends on your definition of the word then. I think trouble is a better word to describe me. I've always been trouble."

Draco resists the urge to role his eyes. If he hadn't gotten to understand the other man, Draco would have thought he was fishing for compliments.

"Would you feel better if I treated you like dirt? Or better yet, nothing but a tight warm body to use as I please?"

Harry whimpers and Draco smirks inwardly. The best way to deal with Harry's insecurities was definitely to just fuck them away. Draco wanted to get a few spells out of Harry before he sapped the rest of his energy, but he was not making it easy. He continues walking forward and soon hears the shuffling of feet behind him.

"Yes."

Draco stops again, turning around and waiting for Harry to elaborate.

"I don't know what to do with compliments. They make me uncomfortable."

Draco contemplates the now subdued posture of the man before him.

"Have you ever told anyone that before?"

"No."

"Good. How do you normally respond then?"

Harry thought this was a weird question.

"Uh, how do I respond to compliments? I dunno. I guess depending on what's said I tend to shrug it off or change the topic or something.

"Fake it."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why Potter. You're like a lamb waiting for slaughter. I can see right through you. Charlie saw right through you. I'm assuming _he_ approached _you_ yes?"

"Yes, but like I said I'm not trying to hide who I am."

Draco's response is out of his mouth before he can control it.

"What, two cocks not enough for you Potter?"

The hurt in those green eyes was a smack to the face and Draco freezes.

"Don't be a fucking hypocrite." Harry spits, walking away in the other direction. That was too close to home. Harry hadn't even spoken to Charlie since that day. He was just trying to figure things out. Was he that terrible for doing so?

"Harry, wait."

Harry halts, but does not turn around, waiting for Draco to continue.

"Fight me."

Anger flares up hot inside Harry. Had this been Malfoy's goal all along? To bait Harry into a duel?

At first Harry tries to control his frustration, but as he's solidifying those boundaries in his head he thinks back to what Penelope had said.

Fuck it.

Draco didn't know what hit him when Harry began firing an onslaught of spell after spell. After spell.

Within moments the area surrounding them was barren. The perimeter of forest in the distance had all the leaves cinched off of the trees, and the sudden silence is deafening.

The entire time Draco had stared at Harry in awe and, in all honesty, fear. He did not dare move as Harry spelled everything around them to ashes.

"I don't need any of you."

Fuck. And after all that, he was still upset.

"Harry."

"WHAT." he still wouldn't turn around to look at Draco.

"Kneel."

"Go f-..."

This time it is Harry who begins to say something before snapping his mouth shut, realizing the significance of such an order.

He felt frozen in place. There was a lot going on in his head yet the only thing he could focus on was whether or not Malfoy would leave if he didn't obey.

"Do it Harry." Draco insists, moving closer.

Draco knew he was taking a gamble here. There was a good chance Harry would just walk away but he had to go with his gut on this one. His hand comes to rest gently on Harry's shoulder as he gives the other man time to make his decision.

Harry is not oblivious to Draco's patience, and appreciates it. It takes the edge off of his frustration. Things had escalated so quickly. Had he jumped to conclusions? His body wanted to obey. He could feel it. Again, he was fighting it. Why was he fighting it? Draco was giving him an opportunity to tune out.

Harry drops to his knees, and is suddenly reminded of the plug still stretching him open. He bows his head and waits to see what Draco has in mind for him, heart racing. Already this position felt familiar to him. Not only that, it really did make him feel better. In this position he didn't have to worry as it was out of his hands. He had no control.

It was exhilarating.

Draco barely holds back a moan as he watches Harry reign himself in and submit despite his anger.

Bloody fucking perfect.

Draco transfigures a blanket and sits down behind him, pulling the kneeling man to rest back on him and begins rubbing at his temples, working inward.

"I got a little possessive there. I apologize."

Any anger remaining in Harry dissipates. Draco had wanted him to submit to being comforted. The thought warmed Harry to his toes and made him emotional in a different way.

"You want me to be yours?"

Harry looks up at Draco as he says this, and catches the hunger that appears briefly in those gray eyes. It goes straight to his groin.

For the second time that day Draco hesitates, and Harry stiffens. Why had he asked such a stupid question. Was there even a right answer to that?

"Never mind, that was a stupid question." Harry backtracks, stumbling over his words in embarrassment.

"It's not." Draco responds immediately. The answer was yes. Clearly undoubtedly yes, he wanted to claim Harry as his own.

But he couldn't exactly say that. Not when Harry literally just had this same argument with Charlie.

"I'm not sure what you would like the answer to that question to be."

"I want to know what you want." Harry insists.

"Very well. " Draco moves closer to Harry's ear.

"What I want, _Potter_ , is to engrave my name into a collar and fasten it around your neck."

Unlike Draco, Harry could not hold back the moan that emits from his throat at the thought of being collared like some sort of.. _pet_. If anyone asked, Harry would swear it was from the heavenly onslaught that Draco was wreaking on his head.

Draco near purrs at Harry's interest in his fantasy.

"Do you want to collar all of your other pets too?" Harry suddenly interjects.

He had to ruin it. Turnabout was fair play.

"No."

Harry thought that this was what he wanted to hear, but all he could think about was all the other pets Draco wasn't collaring.

"I have feelings for you." Harry spits out nervously.

He knew it was true the moment Draco had first kissed him. And, even though Draco had expressed similar sentiments, he readied himself for rejection.

Draco's responding smile does wonders for Harry's emotional state.

"If you can't tell, I have feelings for you as well."

"Did you have feelings for Thomas?"

So bloody persistent.

"Not like this, no."

"I don't like to share."

Again, Harry holds his breath as he waits for a response.

"There's enough Draco for everyone, don't you think?"

Harry was just about done with the emotional roller coaster.

"Two cocks not enough for you _Malfoy_?"

Clearly Harry was not one to simply let things go.

Within a few seconds Draco has Harry bent over his lap with his pants down and his hands tied behind his back.

"Ugh Draco what the hell, we're in public."

Draco begins to rain down spanks on his behind with no sign of reprieve.

"Draco, come on. That stings." It stung something horrible and Harry squirms in an attempt to prevent Draco from smacking the same spot too often. Even with the plug to distract him it was different this time. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes.

This was clearly a punishment. What did he do? Draco's never had a problem with his comebacks before.

Harry hated that thing Draco does where he would ignore him until he said what Draco wanted to hear.

"Please, I'm sorry." Harry says pitifully.

Draco smirks, identifying the log he would be fucking the other man across in about 5 minutes.

When he deems Harry's arse to be an appropriate shade of red, he hauls the smaller man up over his shoulder and heads over to the log. He places Harry over it, arse up, and stands up to survey his prey. Draco was unsurprised but still pleased to see that Harry was hard. He was hard and ready and waiting despite not knowing why Draco suddenly decided to smack him to tears.

He sits next to Harry and begins to fondle his plug, pulling on it gently, bringing a moan to Harry's lips.

Harry was absolutely _aching_. Was that thing even supposed to be in there for that long?

He shivers as Draco finally pulls out the plug, and attempts to looks up at the blonde after hearing the grunt that it had pulled from him.

Draco's mouth near resembled the state of Harry's arse. Gaping. Draco scrambles to pull himself out of his pants and nestles between Harry's cheeks as he bends over atop the other man, settling his weight knowingly onto the reddened flesh beneath him.

"Should I fuck you right here across this log? Anyone could walk by at any time you know." He already had his answer from the way Harry was pushing back on him, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Fuck, please Draco. It _aches_." Mmm.

"The log will likely chafe your skin."

"I can take it." Harry responds determinedly, needily. He could feel that Draco was punishing him. He would take it, needing to please the blonde despite not knowing what he'd done.

Draco does not waste any time, lubing up quickly and working his way up to a punishing pace within seconds.

It was impossible for Harry to keep quiet. He was already so tender, and Draco was relentless. He locates Harry's prostate and abuses it mercilessly. Anyone within 500 feet could hear the overwhelmed moans of one Harry Potter as Draco brought him closer to orgasm.

"Hold it."

Fuck.

Draco suddenly pulls Harry up by a fistful of hair and snakes an arm around his chest, bringing their bodies closer together. Harry allows his weight to settle back onto the blonde and rings his still bound hands around Draco's head for leverage, effectively allowing Draco to fuck him at he pleased.

"Now."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice. Draco sees stars as the other man tightens around him, near squeezing him out, and empties himself heavily into Harry.

Both men stand there for several moments as they attempt to gather their wits about them.

Harry looks up and around, half expecting the Daily Prophet to be set up in some corner. But as far as he could see, there wasn't anyone around.

He emits a yelp of surprise when Draco pulls out of him, and another when his plug is forced back in, Draco's cum still leaking from around it.

It felt incredibly dirty and his spent member gives a poorly attempted twitch. He wasn't sure if he would even be able to walk, it was already stinging at the ring of his entrance.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep that in for." Harry says nervously.

"For as long as I say, Potter." Draco responds insistently, and Harry groans once more, convinced he would never be able to walk the same way again.

Draco turns Harry around to survey the damage. His thighs were red and bruised in some areas. Draco moves to treat them before Harry could protest.

He lifts a finger and says "It could blister. I don't want that." this answer sates Harry, though another question clearly lies on the tip of his tongue as he visibly struggles to spit it out.

"Did I do something?" he asks, unsure and needing to know.

Draco smirks once again.

"I will not tolerate sass while you should be submitting to me."

"Does that mean..er.. well.. actually.. should I still be err.. obeying you?"

"Well in general I would prefer that you do, though I do enjoying rosying up that bum of yours." He bends Harry over slightly for another smack as if to solidify his sentiments.

"However generally speaking I'd say you're off the hook after I've orgasmed."

Harry considers this. It was fair. Some logical part of him argued that his orgasm should be included, but it felt appropriate somehow. Draco's given him more orgasms than he's had in ages, after all. And he was, of course, _submitting_. He wondered if he would ever stop blushing about that.

"Alright, well, in that case, I was only repeating what _you_ said."

"Well, _you_ chose the wrong time to repeat it."

Harry 'hmph's in protest before Draco continues,

"Though I admit I figured you'd break role seeing as this is the first time I've done it to calm you down."

"So.. you were looking forward to punishing me?

"I was. And it was even more fun than I thought it'd be." Draco smirks and Harry blushes.


	20. Chapter 20

Time passes much the same, with Draco visiting Harry at Godric's Hollow and speaking to him via two way parchment. Now that they had worked out some sort of system, it wasn't so bad. Draco had been spoiled by Harry's original 24/7 proximity.

As they continued to talk he could see that Harry truly was the sort to be courted into relations, a rare breed. It's no wonder things hadn't worked out with that melodramatic Cho Chang or that simple-minded Weasley girl. Harry needed someone with character. Someone who could give him what he needs.

Draco could not help but wonder how Harry's relationship with Charlie had come to be. Charlie did not seem the courting sort, and Draco suspects that he had caught the boy wonder during his post-war recovery. Yes, Harry was likely a lot more vulnerable at that time, much like Draco himself had been.

Charlie Weasley was a strong willed, strong bodied man with a streak for ruthlessness and control. Everything one would expect of in a dragon tamer. Draco was still not entirely sure what to make of him. All he knew for sure was that Charlie is a danger in disguise, which makes it very much an issue when Weasel shows up at his door once more.

This time, at least, he had the decency to knock.

"Weasley." Draco remarks dryly, quickly masking his surprise.

"Malfoy."

When Draco doesn't say anything else Charlie continues,

"Not going to invite me in?"

"No."

Charlie smirks.

"What? None of those dainty pureblood mannerisms for a _weasel_?" He couldn't care less about the slur on his name, Charley had always been heavily attracted to the young blonde. He was sexy and fierce, just asking to have that mouth of his tamed. Charlie wanted to watch Malfoy squirm.

The thought of Harry downgrading to such a beta male infuriated him.

Charlie attempts to move up into Malfoy's personal space when a wand is thrusted into his face. His smirk does not waver.

"Not going to fight me like a man, Malfoy?"

Draco had immediately detected the malicious glint in the eyes of the redhead before him. Charlie was out for blood. Draco's, clearly. His wand is at the ready in an instant as Charlie moves towards him.

Charlie could easily best him in a physical fight, and they both knew it. Draco wanted to convince himself that he would be superior in duel, but his sweaty palms said otherwise.

Charlie twitches and Draco does not hesitate to bind him, unwilling to allow the redhead to reach for his wand.

Draco had always been taught that the winner was the one who made it out alive. In other words, the one who used any means necessary.

Weasel's response was infuriating.

He smirks. He bloody smirks, looking down at Malfoy knowingly.

"I suppose that was the smartest move on your part, dragon."

Draco flushes, momentarily lost for words as he peers at the redhead in contemplation. He could think of a few things he had to say to Weasley. He allows a smirk to settle on his face.

"I assume you mean to imply that physical altercation is more 'manly' than is magic. This, we do not see eye to eye on."

"It's not as though you allowed me to pull out my wand either.", Charlie responds.

Draco glares at him.

"Coward." Charlie spits.

The comment hits close to home but Draco does not allow it to show, smirk unwavering on his face. Shaking it off, he moves closer to the redhead, grabbing him by the hair and forcing his head backward.

"I've seen it enough to know what _lust_ looks likes Weasley. I see it now, and I've seen it every. single. time before this one. So _obviously_ , I am uninterested. And, while I am forced to concede that you would likely best my physically, I have _zero_ desire to be involved, in any way, with someone like _you_.

I'm just going to assume that nonexistent pea-brain of yours is incapable of understanding rejection. But just in case, let me make this clear. If it is your desire to _rape_ me, then you truly are the repugnant piece of filth that you make yourself out to be."

"Fine by me." Charlie smiles darkly and spits at Draco's face.

Draco uses his grip on the other man's hair to slam him backwards into the ground, effectively knocking the breath out of the redhead.

As Charlie struggles to regain his breath Draco continues,

"Approach me again and I'll castrate you like the dog that you are. What goes on between you and Harry is your business. My business is my own."

After a moment, he continues,

"Do you know what it's like to be _raped_ , Charlie?" Draco's pitch drops down to something sickeningly sweet as he crouches down next to the bound man, who visibly tenses before calling Draco's bluff.

"You don't have the balls pretty boy." he says.

"My balls have nothing to do with the vomit that comes to mouth at the thought of going anywhere near that nasty arse of yours."

"Don't worry I'll spear you onto my cock and show you just how much you belong there."

"You're quite full of yourself aren't you?" Draco was mentally shaking his head. This conversation was costing him brain cells.

"I can show you why."

"I'll tell you what Weasley. If you let me fuck you, I'll let you fuck me after." Draco smirks inwardly, assuming that the redhead would never go for that, and correctly so.

Charlie laughs darkly.

"Why would I possible allow you to do that when I can just take what I want?"

"Scared Weasel?" Draco taunts.

Charlie scoffs. "Scared isn't the word I would use. Disgusted is more like it."

"Do you care at all about how much of a hypocrite you are?"

"I don't give a fuck."

"Well at least _I'd_ be able to take it like a man."

Draco smirks mentally as his words have the desired affect on Charlie, shock and confusion apparent in his eyes.

Draco walks back into his apartment and is about to shut the door when he hears Charlie ask,

"Where's Harry?" As though suddenly remembering the other man's existence.

"Not home." Draco slams the door shut, all around pissed. No, still not bloody home.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days caught Draco in a fowl mood, and Harry couldn't understand why. He was short and closed off and a bit more like the old Draco he had known once upon a time.

"Could you pass the toast?" he asked the blonde who was obviously a million miles away.

"No? Alright then, I'll get it myself, that's fine." Harry reaches across the table, peeved.

The movement catches Draco's attention and his eyes focus.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry."

"Did you just say 'huh''' Harry says, a little more than slightly disturbed by Draco's choice of word.

"What of it?" Draco snaps back, annoyed with Harry's scrutiny.

"Nothing..."

The silence is palpable as Harry tries to decide if he should retreat to the comfort of his bedroom.

Draco had been sleeping over more often, but something was obviously off. Frustrated, Harry gets up.

"Going back to bed?" Draco asks.

"Yea.." Harry peers back at him and is greatly disappointed when Draco simply nods in response.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asks, fed up.

"Why d'you mean?"

"Are you joking? You haven't been yourself."

"And what makes you think you suddenly know me so well, Potter?" he says scathingly, throwing Harry off guard.

"You're right.." Harry responds, retreating to the privacy of his bedroom to sulk.

Several long minutes later Draco steps in.

"I'm going to head back.."

"Whatever." Harry responds. He had had enough of zombie Draco. Whatever the problem was, he needed to get it off his chest.

As Draco walks out of the room he realizes something. Yes. He's had damn enough.

"Wait." he calls after Draco, who comes back in and looks guardedly at Harry.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he asks the blonde, fed up.

Draco sighs, rubbing at his forehead agitatedly. He knew he was acting off. He had to tell Harry something.

"Look, I know I've been off.." he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"Well?... What happened then?"

"It's none of your concern."

"I tell you everything." Harry says, glaring. Why was he expected to be so open when Draco wasn't?

"As you should." Draco responds, short and annoyed.

Harry glares at Draco but doesn't say anything.

"Something to say Potter?"

Harry thinks carefully.

"How can I trust you if you don't trust me?"

"This isn't a matter of trust..."

"Oh? It's just too _submissive_ to have emotions then?" Harry taunts.

"Careful.." Draco warns, eyes sharp. He knew he wasn't currently the best person to be around but he had expected Harry to respect his space.

"You just don't have the balls to deal with your feelings."

"Merlin, Potter. Are you asking for it?" Draco asks, thrown off by Harry's sharp tongue.

"If I am?" Harry asks, his tone softening as his his heartbeat quickens. He was asking. He did want it. Angry Draco was a huge improvement over withdrawn Draco. Maybe if Draco could get all that frustration out he'd be able to talk about it. Harry could think of a number of ways he could help with that.

Draco locks eyes with him.

"Are you?" Draco asks, challenging him with his eyes.

Harry swallows heavily beneath the glare, momentarily silenced by the sheer.. dominance.. that rolled of Draco in waves. Did Harry emit that same sort of aura? Is that what Draco had been talking about that day in the forest?

Either way, angry Draco was sexy and demanding it made Harry just want Draco to _use_ him. So he says so.

"Yes Draco. Use me." He is still unable to keep the flush from flooding his cheeks as he says the words, but the warmth goes straight down as he feels himself hardening.

For a brief moment Harry thinks he could see approval in those grey eyes, but it's so quick he can't say for sure. He didn't have time to dwell as the blonde was pressing against him and combing a hand through his hair.

Draco grabs a fist-full of hair and tugs, baring Harry's neck and locking his head into place. He could hear Harry's breath quicken, feel the heat emanating off of the smaller man.

"Are you scared?"

"No s.. Draco" Harry closes his eyes and scrunches his face in frustration at the slip up. Charlie liked to ask him that question, it was reflex. He is pleased when Draco's hand does not move from its place in his hair.

"Are you lying?" he asks, warning in his tone.

The irony. Was Draco trying to scare him?

"No Draco."

Silence. Draco wanted more than that. An explanation? Yeah right. Two could play that game.

When he finally looks back up into Draco's eyes he is convinced he could die beneath the withering glare he was receiving. He feels the grip begin to loosen on his hair and words spew out of him like vomit.

"I'm not scared. I'm.. nervous.. but thats normal.." Harry trails off, unsure and also unwilling to bring up Charlie.

Draco was generally very mild tempered, but he had his moments. He keeps replaying the scene with Weasley in his head. Weasley was more cruel than Draco had expected. What did Harry see in the guy? Were Harry's needs darker than Draco had realized?

"Do you know what it is you're asking for?" Draco asks.

"Yes Draco." Harry lowers his eyes and does not budge out of place even after Draco releases him. The amount of times Draco had just asked him if he was sure was making him shiver with anticipation.

"Tell me what you need."

"I.."

The first thing out of his mouth was going to be 'I need you to use me', but he doubted Draco would appreciate a repeat answer.

"I need to make you feel better." Harry says, flushing and staring at his feet. Draco puts a hand on his shoulder.

"How rough should I be with you Harry?"

"Please Draco, use me. I want everything." He means it. Draco growls deep in his throat. Harry was saying all the right things to rile him up but he wasn't giving Draco much insight into what he needed for himself.

"Do you have any hard limits Harry?"

"I don't like to bleed."

His response was instant. _Good, a clear limit_ , and a mutual one. Draco wasn't exactly a fan of blood himself.

So even after handling Weasley it looked like Harry did not have any significant hard limits.

"No blood, got it. Anything else?"

"No.. I think that's it as far as I know right now.."

"Harry you really mustn't allow me to have my way like this. You'll spoil me." Draco eyes grow feverish as he looks into Harry, barely resisting the urge to strip him naked and fuck him into the wall.

The hunger in Draco's eyes makes Harry shiver with need. Need for something. Anything.

"I think you've already spoiled me so it's only fair." he says to the blonde.

Draco moves his hand from Harry's shoulder to his chin, teasing his lower lip with his thumb.

"I haven't had the chance to spoil you yet."

Harry relaxes to allow Draco's thumb entrance into his mouth and Draco groans internally, feeling arousal heat his body as Harry submitted to him so open and trustingly.

"Keep your mouth open."

This is the only warning Harry gets before Draco stuffs four fingers down his throat.

Harry gags instantly and tears come to his eyes but he doesn't close his mouth. His hands had come up to grab at Draco's but he doesn't pull away, attempting to relax his throat to the sudden intrusion.

Just as quickly, the hand was out of his mouth and once again knotted into his hair, pulling his head to the side.

Draco brings his lips to the pale skin of Harry's neck, kissing and nipping as his other hand grasps Harry through his trousers, palming the hardness he feels begging for release.

Draco's grip in Harry's hair tightens as he demands more skin to tease. The nips get sharper, harder, and Harry could not help the groans that escape from his mouth as the sensations go straight down to his already stimulated cock.

He was still fully clothed and somehow already naked in front of Draco, a slave to the pleasure the blonde gave him without even realizing the half of it. Draco could never understand why Harry was so terrified to give in the way he wanted to.

"Maybe you should be afraid." he murmurs into Harry's ear. His timing was immaculate. Yes, Harry was afraid, but not of Draco per se. Harry was afraid of the way he responded to Draco. Harry knew that he'd do near anything to please the other man.

But honestly, he'd fucking enjoy every merlin-be-damned second of it.

He was bloody smitten. Draco Malfoy was his drug of choice, and he was most definitely susceptible of overdosing. Or, more likely, dying of withdrawal.

"Please Draco" Harry begged for release from his thoughts.

"Do you know what a flogger is, pet?"


	22. Chapter 22

Harry pants, beads of sweat traveling down his body as he works to maintain his overwhelmed senses. He watches Draco feverishly, hands bound together above his head. The flogger was thin and whippy, and deceivingly silky. It didn't hurt terribly, but did result in a slow burn that traveled deep. Even still, Harry moans heedlessly as Draco set his body aflame.

Draco is lost in thought as he methodically works the other man, consumed by the canvas in front of him that was Harry's body. In this time he had already flogged Harry pink from the start of his back all the way down to the backs of his knees, and was currently working his way down Harry's chest. Harry tolerated it well, squirming beautifully as he responded to the tails.

Consumed by the task in front of him, Draco had yet to look the other man in the eyes or say a word, despite now being directly in Harry's line of site. Harry loses his nerve slightly as Draco nears his waistline.

"Draco?" Harry's voice comes out far needier than expected and he blushes.

"Yes Harry?" Draco responds instantly, but does not stop.

Harry bites his lip with hesitation, unsure of what to say, as he really just wanted the blonde to look at him for some reason. He didn't have the nerve to voice the thought, lest Draco deny him.

A sharp onslaught reigns suddenly across his chest and pulls a hiss from him, tears finally coming to his eyes as his nipples smart in pain.

Yes, deceivingly silky.

Harry knows this strike was because he had hesitated, and is relieved that he is not punished further. Draco does not stop working him, but does return to his previous strength. That one had stung deep, and his treacherous mind begins to wonder how bad it would be to endure a true punishment from that thing. He didn't yet have the nerve to find out and instead finds his voice.

"Sorry Draco. I.. I was just wondering why you won't look at me." Harry berates himself as his voice falters insecurely.

Draco's eyes instantly come up to meet Harry's, and Harry is captured by the amount of.. care.. he could see in them. It did wonders for soothing Harry's nerves. He felt.. wanted. Harry realizes numbly that he needed that. To feel wanted.

Wait, since when had he needed that?

And, like that, Harry's thoughts turn sour. People leave. Draco would leave. Harry berated himself silently. He only has a second to hold on to this thought before he notices Draco approaching him.

Draco watches with growing alarm as Harry goes from nervous to relieved to.. desolate. What the hell was that about?

"I apologize Harry. I had all of my attention on that gorgeous body of yours." Draco eyes him up and down hungrily as he says this, continuing.

"And that pretty face is entirely too distracting." Draco thumbs Harry's lips the same way he loved too. His other hand teases Harry's heated skin with the soft leather and Harry moans, sucking Draco's thumb into his mouth in a way that clearly begged Draco to fuck him, insecurities long forgotten.

Harry only has a second to savor the digit before Draco pulls away, stepping back.

"See, now this is exactly what I meant Harry. You're distracting me." His eyes harden and he delivers the first lash to Harry's cock. Harry groans, not entirely in pain, biting his lip as he waits for the edge to subside.

But when Harry finally reopens his eyes, they are filled with unshed tears. Draco frowns.

"Come now Harry, I know you handle more than this."

Harry nods, upset with himself.

"Harry, look at me." Harry's eyes focus on Draco's.

"Do you need to stop?" Draco asks.

Draco was demanding the truth with his eyes.

"No, but.." Again, Harry's words caught in his throat. This time he anticipated the blow that came.

"Am I being punished?!" he blurts out. Harry couldn't help but feel uncertain about the entire ordeal. He had no idea why Draco was so upset. Had Harry himself done something wrong? Personally, Harry enjoyed the flogger very much, but it was upsetting to think that Draco might actually be upset with him.

Draco sighs and is about to remove Harry's binds when the other man protests against it.

"Wait! Please Draco, I just want to know." Harry had no idea what had Draco so pissed off, it was making him insecure.

"No Harry, you are not being punished. I thought you understood. I asked you multiple times." Draco rubs at his temples in frustration.

"No, I know. It's just.." Harry's voice gets small but he forces himself to continue.

"I need to know it's not me that has you so upset."

Draco deflates. Harry had a legitimate argument.

Draco walks up to the smaller man, simultaneously lifting him into his arms as he released the binds, ignoring Harry's protests. Draco seats himself on the couch, Harry in his arms, and continues.

"Yes Harry, of course. You have every right to know whether you're being punished or not, and I apologize for not making that clear. In the future, I expect you to ask right away if and why you are being punished. And at the moment, you are not. It has nothing to.. it's not you, I mean..."

Draco curses to himself for the slip up.

"So it does have to do with me. You are punishing me." Harry's voice gets dull.

"I already said I am not Harry." Draco say sharply.

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? It's the least you could do." Harry argues.

"Least I could do _for what?_ "

Draco's tone drops down to a dangerously low level as he looks challengingly at Harry. Was the other man implying that he was doing Draco a favor? The thought makes Draco feel cold. Had Draco misunderstood the situation? He wanted to be sick.

Harry responds quickly, attempting to alleviate the situation.

"Nothing, never mind. You're right, I told you I knew what I was asking for and I thought I did, but I didn't... because I didn't know if you were upset with me." Harry swallows.

Draco looks Harry square in the eyes in a way that makes the smaller man squirm, well aware that Harry was trying to change the subject.

"That doesn't answer my question. We already discussed that, yes? Now, that's the least I could do for what? Do you feel that I owe you something for what we did today? Don't lie to me."

 _Fuck_ , it looked like Harry had truly pissed Draco off with that comment. Harry had been feeling insecure when he said it, but now he saw that it was a thoughtless thing to say. Draco had asked him numerous times if Harry understood what he was asking for and Harry assured him that he was. Harry had only wanted to ease Draco's frustrations and here he was making it worse. Harry felt the anxiety build in his chest as he tries to consider the quickest way to explain to Draco that he was sorry and that he truly just wanted to atone at this point.

Words fail him, and Harry finds himself on his knees before Draco. He tries to be as genuine as possible, keeping his eyes on the ground out of fear of rejection.

Harry soon feels a hand comb through his hair and is instantly at ease.

"Please Draco, punish me." he begs.

"What for, pet?" The use of the familiar nickname comforts Harry further.

"For insinuating that you'd do something that I don't want you to."

Draco is relieved that Harry understands the source of his frustration.

"How about we call it even, pet? We're both still learning."

Harry looks up at Draco curiously. He had assumed Draco was a master of all things dom.

Draco clarifies.

"Harry, you begged me to use you to ease my frustrations." Even as he was speaking Draco's eyes glazed over. It felt so natural, having Harry at his feet. Yet a logical part of his brain said that Harry, of all people, belonged at the foot of no man.

"You don't realize this, but you are literally something out of my dreams." Draco means this. He did not think a person like Harry could ever exist in real life. He was perfect. Harry blushes beautifully, and looks about to protest when Draco gestures for him to wait.

"Harry, look at me. I need to make this clear." Harry looks at Draco, attentive and eager to please.

"I need you to be open with me Harry. You have to be for this to work."

Harry nods in agreement. He understood, and to his own surprise, he was fine with allowing Draco access to his life. If he was being completely honest with himself, Draco already had that anyways.

He trusted him.

Harry knew it would somehow one day bite him in the arse, but he bloody liked the guy.

"Please Draco, at least finish what you started." Harry insists, eager to make things right.

Draco shakes his head, dropping the flogger. That moment had passed. Harry was on his knees for him.

Neither would notice that they had both eased each other's pain.

"I plan on it." Draco says, unbuttoning himself out of his pants.

Harry is already at eye level with Draco's cock and only needs a nod of encouragement before he begins to worship Draco with his tongue.

He only controls the pace for a second before Draco holds his head in place with both hands and forces into his throat.

Tears pour out of Harry's eyes as he gags, struggling to adjust around the intrusion. His hands come up to grab at Draco's but are swatted away.

Instead, Harry places his hands on Draco's hips. Knowing better than to attempt to gain control of the thrusts, he simply uses his grip to ground and relax himself for the other man.

It works, as the hands in Harry's hair close into fists and Draco thrusts deeper into his mouth, effectively cutting off his air.

Harry fights against the panic, digging his nails into Draco's skin as a distraction as he begins to see stars. This was more likely from all the blood settling in his cock than any real asphyxiation.

He is rewarded with the feeling of hot cum down his throat, and orgasms heavily, right before passing out cold.

Even in his hazy post-orgasmic state Draco fills with alarm as he feels Harry go limp in his hands. He still takes care to pull out gently and kneels in front of the other man, holding him tight. His heart was pounding.

"Harry?!" Draco says with alarm, lightly smacking the other man's face.

He is rewarded with a grunt and a poorly attempted swat to his hand but this is enough to make Draco sigh with relief, coming to the same conclusion that Harry had. He had worn the other man out, but, if Draco were allowed to say so, he looked quite content passed out in Draco's arms.

He carries Harry to the bed, laying him out and casting various charms for cleanliness and comfort.

With Harry taken care of, Draco sits down in contemplation.

Harry Potter was an enigma to him. Every time Draco thought he had him figured out, Harry would throw him another curve ball.

This wasn't a bad thing, not by far. Draco had often found himself bored with the lulls of human interaction. Harry had no such inclinations to adhere to those norms. To Draco, this was a breath of fresh air.

Draco knew that one day Harry Potter would rise up to his throne. He also knew that, on that day, Draco would follow him.

A/N:

Hi all, thank you so much for your continued support! I could really use some feedback about some of the dialogue here, if possible. How do you feel about Harry's character development in particular?


	23. Chapter 23

Harry wakes up disoriented, unable to remember when he had gotten into bed. A slight stretch makes known the achy pins and needles covering most of his body. The events of the day before come back to him full force, followed by a wave of arousal. He had asked Draco to use him, and that's exactly what the other man had done.

Harry basks in the memory for a moment before opening his eyes to survey the room. Frowning, Harry notices that Draco is nowhere to be seen. He hated it when the blonde left before he was up. His mind would go on overdrive.

The blonde in question, however, was having an issue of his own.

"He is yours is he not?! Demand it!" Lucius Malfoy had once again invaded his son's home.

"And if I don't want to?" Draco drawls uninterestingly.

If his father thought demanding things would work, he was sorely mistaken. Draco no longer responded to demands.

"I am your father!" Lucius insists, aghast.

"And?"

Seeing that Draco would not respond to reason, Lucius swiftly brings his cane up in attempt to bring it down across his son's torso.

In the past, Draco would cower and shield himself in response to his father's abuse.

This time, he caught it.

If the impact of the cane on his hand was felt in any way, Draco gave no indication.

And when Lucius attempts to take it back, nor does Draco let go. Instead, a quick expelliarmus throws the older man back into the wall.

"You ungrateful, meaningless, useless excuse for a son! Have you lost your honor? Everything I have distilled into that pathetic brain of yours?"

Lucius was now livid, losing it quickly.

"Oh contraire father, I feel you've taught me very well." Draco responds, drawl still evident in his voice.

Lucius' first few visits had thrown him off guard, but no longer. He would never again fall to his father's demands.

The older man stills, eyeing his son up and down as though for the first time. Draco truly was no longer the boy he had left behind. He clears his throat and responds,

"Very well, I will inform your mother of your treachery."

Guilt. Lucius' last resort. Draco was no stranger to his ways. The man in front of him had not changed one bit.

Draco says nothing, this time allowing his father to grab the cane from his hands and apparate away.

Draco wonders curiously if he might perhaps be able to teach the other man a lesson or two. Return the favor, so to speak.

x

This time when Draco apparates over to Harry's, the dark haired man immediately stops what he is doing.

He had been at the kitchen table, reading a book of some sort, when he looked up at Draco with wild, slightly alarmed, eyes.

Before Draco could ask what was wrong, Harry returned to the now familiar position on his knees, head bowed.

As for Draco himself, he was convinced he would never get used to such open submission from the other man. It electrified every vein in his body and he emits a low, hungry growl from his throat.

However, he does not forget the disconcerting look on Harry's face as he had done so, and kneels down in front of the other man, tilting Harry's head up with a finger under the chin.

"Why hello to you too pet." he says hungrily, kissing the other man tenderly.

Harry whimpers into his mouth and when Draco parts their lips he braces his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Draco arms instinctively go up to hug Harry protectively as he becomes slightly concerned.

"Is something the matter Harry?" he asks. He could feel Harry's breath quicken against his neck and he pushes the reluctant man away so that Draco could look into his eyes.

Harry was near tears.

"Hey hey, what's happened?" Whatever it was, Draco could see it wasn't going to come easily. Harry was in sub-mode, and Draco would treat him as such. He bends the other man over underneath his left arm and delivers five solid smacks to his rear, before pulling his back up.

Harry's eyes appeared a bit more focused yet he was still working himself up over something, clearly.

"Are you going to tell me, or will I need to force it out of you?"

Harry simply bows his head, attempting shamefully to avoid Draco's eyes. Draco sighs, standing up.

"Very well then." he says, grabbing a fistful of dark hair in a not so gentle way.

Harry goes up without a fight, allowing Draco to maneuver him bent across the table and acceptingly buries his head into his hands.

Despite his misery, Harry hears the whistle of Draco's belt through the loops, the fiddling of the buckle as Draco wounds it around his hand.

Willingly or unwillingly, Harry couldn't truly say for sure, he finds himself beginning to harden in his pants at the thought of feeling the strap across his arse.

Draco then unbuckles and pulls down Harry's own pants, laying the strap across his cheeks in warning, before bringing it down with a solid CRACK.

Harry groans into the table, the bite of the belt stinging deep in a way that, after a moment, he concludes, was very much needed.

"Is this what you need, pet?" Harry nods into his hands, feeling the heat rise to cheeks and his cock harden fully.

Another CRACK, harder this time, has Harry fiddling from foot to foot, nails digging into his arms. This stroke was less enjoyable, yet still very much welcomed by every fiber of his body.

"What was that?" Draco says, sharper. Harry then realizes that Draco wants a verbal response, but only digs his head deeper into his arms.

The next CRACK left no room for questions, and Harry found the words pouring out of his mouth even as he reflexively straightens up off the table to grab his abused cheeks with both hands. That lash was not meant to be enjoyed.

"FUCK, Draco. Yes, I need it. Not so hard, please." he begged.

Draco allows him to rub for a split second before a hand shoves Harry back into position.

"Is that for you to decide pet?" Draco asks dangerously, raising the belt a fourth time and bringing it down sharply still.

Harry whimpers, his voice no longer betraying him as he responds right away.

"No, Draco." he responds submissively, groaning.

"Who decides that pet?" another lash. While Draco's words held a particular bite and heaps of expectation, the belt did not, falling with a more tolerable smack.

"You, Draco." CRACK

"Spell it out for me love."

"You decide how hard you'll whip me Draco." Harry responds, groaning louder. He was so, so hard. So needy.

"And why is that?" CRACK

"Ugh, fuck! Because you're my dom?" CRACK

"Is that a question?"

"No, Draco. I submit to you." Harry says fully, much to Draco's pleasure, as this time the moan slips from Draco's lips approvingly.

"Good. Now are you ready to tell me what's the matter?"

Silence. Harry holds his breath in preparation for the next lash, which most certainly comes.

"Very well. Just let me know when you're ready to talk then." Draco did not sound pleased, and did not hesitate to show it. He had said his piece, the rest was up to Harry.

To Draco's credit, he did not intend to particularly hurt the other man. He watched Harry carefully to determine how hard to strike so that Harry would most certainly feel it but not terribly so. The terribly so would come in time.

And it did.

Four smacks later Harry speaks up again.

"Draco, it hurts." he says pitifully. Unfortunately for him, this does not affect Draco's pace in the slightest, and the belt falls once more.

"You know what you need to do." Draco responds neutrally.

As the belt falls this time, Harry suddenly covers his bum protectively with his hands, but does not otherwise move from his position. Unperturbed, Draco does not flinch, and a solid red line forms against the backs of Harry's knuckles. Harry hurriedly pulls them back to his chest.

"Will I need to restrain you?" Draco asks, finally stilling the belt in his hands. Harry's whimpers admittedly went both to his heart and his groin.

Draco just wanted to get this part over with already. He just wanted to suck and nibble the pain away, comfort and fuck his sub in the way he so obviously needed.

"No, no Draco I'll tell you. It's just really embarrassing." Harry clenches his hands in frustration at the never-ending loop of self loathing that circled in his head.

Harry numbly feels a hand pull him up off the table and guide him to the sofa. Draco sits and pulls Harry down to straddle him.

Again Harry goes willingly and attempts to bury himself into the blonde's shoulder once more.

"No, none of that. You will tell me. Now." Draco was done with Harry's antics. He brings his hands to rub at the tender flesh of Harry's arse in a way that is most certainly as painful as it is pleasurable.

Harrys eyes glaze over and he whimpers, bowing his head submissively as he pouts at the slight rejection.

"I don't like it when you leave without telling me." His voice was tiny and only barely comprehendible, but Draco manages to make sense of it.

A bright, amused smile comes to Draco's face.

"Is that all?!" he laughs slightly and Harry's own expression screws up in displeasure.

"It's not funny!" He shoves lightly against Draco's chest.

"Come on Harry. You've got to admit it's a little funny. That's all that was bothering you?"

"I told you it was embarrassing." he grumbles.

"Oh Harry, it's not. I love it when you remind me of how much you want me." Draco admits easily.

"Need." Harry corrects.

Draco's heart skips a beat as he gathers the implication of the word, but surely he misunderstood.

"Sorry?"

Harry's face reddens deeply, but he repeats himself, looking away.

"Need. I need you."

Draco moans.

"Mmmm. Oh Harry. D'You mean that?" the glazed look returns to Draco's eyes, and the fervor to his voice.

Harry hears this, and is encouraged by it, nodding his head shyly.

Draco responds by pulling Harry's lips to his own, claiming them roughly.

He lifts them both to adjust so that Harry is now lying back on the couch with Draco on top of him.

Harry's legs move naturally to straddle Draco's torso. He moans needily as the rough cloth of Draco's pants irritate his already sore rear.

While Harry could not help but note that Draco had not said the words back to him, it was hard to ignore the amount of need he felt pouring out of blonde as he rutted roughly against Harry, his rock hard-on already demanding entrance to Harry's body.

It was perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was not prepared for Charlie to be on his doorstep the next morning.

Draco had left on business not 2 minutes earlier. Had the redhead been waiting?

"Hi Harry." he says, smiling the way he would at dinner with the Weasley's. It was so close to genuine that you'd have to really know Charlie to notice that unnerving steely glint in his eyes.

Harry feels himself flush beneath that gaze. He had no idea what to say. It wasn't often that Charlie showed up at his place, maybe twice ever.

"Can I come in?" he asks after it becomes apparent that Harry was stunned silent.

Inwardly Charlie smirks, his nerve endings on fire at the power he still held over the other man.

Harry opens the door wider to allow him in. Charlie shuts it closed behind him and envelops Harry with his arms, resting his hands low on the other man's hips. He presses his face into Harry's hair and inhales deeply.

His hands tighten on Harry as he detects a scent that's not usually there. Malfoy. He blocks out the anger, slowly pushing Harry back against the wall.

Harry is still in such shock that his feet comply without a fight. Charlie bends to nip at Harry's ear, his other hand reaching lower to Harry's crotch, pleased to feel Harry come awake easily beneath his fingers.

Finally Harry's eyes focus.

"Charlie, wait..." he manages to say, placing his hands on the redhead's chest.

"Oh, you don't mean that do you?" Charlie responds, hands continuing to stroke Harry's now erect cock, lips moving lower to Harry's neck.

"Please Charlie, wait."

Harry just needed a moment to think, and Charlie wasn't giving it to him.

He pushes hard on Charlie's chest. The redhead finally allows himself to be pushed back, but growls unhappily.

"What the fuck Harry. You said you needed some time. Do you know how long it's been? Come on just let me fuck you. You know I'll make it good." He attempts to move closer once again but Harry sticks his hand out, preventing him from leaning in.

"Is that all you want from me?" Harry asks, managing to put himself back together a bit at the redhead's words.

Charlie feels his patience beginning to wane.

"What? You wan't a boyfriend now?" Charlie says dryly.

"I'm just asking what you want from me." Harry responds, pleading slightly.

"What I've always wanted, to be balls deep in that lovely arse of yours. And that pretty little mouth of course." He moves his thumb across Harry's bottom lip, inching closer to his mouth, but again Harry turns away.

Charlie slaps him sharply before moving away, pressing his hands to his forehead.

"Seriously Harry, what the fuck? What, is Malfoy your boyfriend now?"

Harry swallows.

"No.. but.."

After a moment Charlie pushes,

"But... but what?!"

"I don't want to.." Harry finishes weakly.

"Since when?" Charlie says sharply.

After a moment Harry says,

"I.. I don't know. I just don't want to Charlie." slightly more assertive.

"What, are you saving yourself for him?" Charlie spits sarcastically, continuing,

"You think you're going to whisk him off his feet and he'll stop fucking everyone else just for you?"

Harry feels himself go red, unsure of how to respond.

"I won't get tired of you Harry." Charlie continues, voice deepening.

"I like you just the way you are. And I enjoy what we have."

He moves close to the other man once again, and Harry weakly allows himself to be enveloped in a hug.

Just then the sound of the floo flaring startles Harry into action as he attempts to push Charlie away with no luck.

Just as he is about to force himself away Charlie lets go.

"Hello Malfoy." he says, that same unnerving smile back in place.

Draco takes in the scene before him with a neutral expression.

He ignores the redhead in favor of Harry.

"Everything alright Harry?" he asks.

"Yes, Draco. Charlie was just leaving." he says pointedly.

Before Charlie could say anything, Draco says.

"Don't leave on my account. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." Draco pointedly ignores the burning feeling in his gut as the words leave his mouth.

Harry had unfinished business with Charlie. It was better to get that resolved sooner rather than later.

Without waiting, Draco turns back the way he came, departing before Harry could find the words to stop him.

"What did I tell you Harry, he doesn't care what you do in your free time." Charlie insists.

"I need you to leave Charlie." Harry demands, lump in his throat as he fights the urge to simply run after Draco.

Charlie, fed up, swings his arm across to table top, tossing everything to the ground before calming himself.

He takes Harry by the chin, who allows it to happen but stares up defiantly.

"You have no idea what you do to me Harry. It's so hard to me to control myself with you. Look, I get it, as much as I don't like it. Let me know when you've come to your senses, okay? I'll be waiting."

Charlie eyes Harry up and down greedily once more before clenching his fists and departing through the front door.

Harry lets lose a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. He would be lying if he said Charlie's words didn't shake him. Maybe he was being dumb, but the only thing he could think to do was find Draco.


End file.
